No llego tarde
by Kuki-Chan
Summary: Siendo Novios, H&G no se ven desde hace ocho años..¿Que pasara, cuando se vuelvan a ver?¿Y cuando Harry se entere de que Ginny a dejado de amarlo y que se va a casar con otro?...reviews please!
1. CAPITULO 1

Hola a todos..!! ¿Cómo estan? ¿Nosotras? Bueno pues...aquí disfrutando de la magia, al momento de escribir nuestros Fics..Je je je je je Y bueno., antes que nada, quisieramos aclarar algunos detalles referentes al Fic..

_"Una noche, por cierta muy fria, Maga, cuando revisaba sus cosasencontro muchas revistas de esas..**antiguita** y como la curiosidad mató al gato. º.º ...Era obvio que leyera esas "revistas". En una de ellas encontró una history muy bonita titulada: **No llego tarde** , que pertenece al conocido novelista: **Corin Tellado **. Maga le mostró a Angls la history, y esta luego de leerla se le ocurrió hacer un pequeño Fic, con nuestro heroe del momento. **. Harry Potter, ** y Maga luego de pensarlo..¬¬¿? Acepto!!, y se llevó a cabo el manuscrito, adaptndo los personajes de JK. Rowling a la history.....fin."_

Este es un HG esperamos que sea del agrado de ustedes...Y sin más preambulos aquí les va el primer capitulo de este Fics.....

**NO LLEGO TARDE... **

**1. Noticias de un antiguo amor... **

-Pero Ginny...

-Mira, mira. Tú dirás. Lee, lee. Es algo que...-cubria su rostro con las dos manos, de una de las cuales, asomaba un pliego de papel arrugado- No comprendo, Hermione. Nunca le comprendere bien...

Hermione no entendía nada. Pero de súbito creyó creer que se refería a Harry Potter.

-Ginny..¿quieres decir que esa carta es de ...Harry?

-¿De quien puede ser?

Y a la vez que lanzaba aquella exclamación, extendía la carta hacia su amiga. Hermione recogio la carta, pero no posó en ella los ojos, y, sí, en su amiga.

-Veamos, veamos, Ginny. Vayamos con calma. Estas cosas no se deciden así...a lo loco. Ni entiendo porque has de estar tan nerviosa. Eres novia de Harry desde hace...¿cuántos años?

-Ocho.

-Eso es. Lo cual quiere decir que en ocho años has tenido tiempo, de escribirle diciendole que tienes novio, que estas enamorada de otro hombre.En fin, obrar asi yo creo que es leal. Y una mujer ha de ser leal para consigo misma y para los demás, a menos que sea una cobarde.

Ginny, que aún se hallaba de pié, se sento de golpe, como si se derrumbara en el butacón. El pequeño Ron que jugaba con uno de sus muñecos, dio un repingo del susto causado por su madrina, y la miro con una expresión de enojo, de reclamo...

-Lo siento bebé, no es contigo...- suspiro tratandose de calmar, y luego agregó- ¿Has leido la carta?

-¿Y lo necesito?Sera una de tantas cartas como has recibido de Dawson, en el transcurso de estos últimos ocho años.- suspiro acercandole al pequeño Ron denuevo el juguete lanzado- Querido mío- susurro acariciandole y luego- Veamos, Ginny, a los quince años,casi dieciseis te hechaste de novio a Harry. Cuando Harry termino el colegio, tuvo que irse al Canada para seguir los estudios de Auror, por disposición del prof. Dumbledore. Harry siguió escribiendotey durante los tres o cuatro primeros años te sentías la mas felíz de las mujeres, aguardando sus cartas. Has crecido...No, no, Ginny dejame continuar. Después hablas tú, aunque te aseguro que ya sé cuanto puedas decirme sobre el particular. Recuerdo que en aquella época lloraste la ausencia de Harry como si se te muriera un pariente muy querido.

-¡Hermione..!

-¿Vas a negar que es cierto?

Ginny bajo la mirada. Pelirroja, bonita. Los ojos color miel....

-Estaba enamorada Hermione- se disculpo- Dieciseis años ¡Dios mío!¿qué son dieciseis años?A esa edad una joven, cree sentir lo mismo que una mujer, pero no es cierto. Siente como una niña. Ahora me doy cuenta de que Harry no me gusto nunca. Tan moreno, tan delgado, tan manso...

-Ginny..!

-Perdona. Pero tú misma me lo has dicho muchas veces.

-Es que igual que hoy me enojo contigo por sentirte desesperada ante la última carta que has recibido, de cuyo contenido aún no se nada, .Me enojaba cuando a los dieciséis años, ya querías casarte con Harry. ¿No lo entiendes?

-Es que Harry viene..!

Hermione del respingo, asusto e hizo llorar al pequeño Ron...

-No, no...ven chiquito- le susurro tomandole en brazos- No era contigo...ya vez Ginny, de nuevo me has espantado al niño..

-Lo siento no quice..- se disculpo. Cuando Hermione por fin logro calmar al niño....

-Me decías que Harry viene..?- Ginny asintió- ¿solo?¿con novia?¿con deseos de casarce? Vamos dilo...

-Lee la carta- pidió Ginny con desaliento-¿Qué hago, Hermione?No le he dicho a mis padres, ¿sabes?No me he atrevido. Ignoran lo mío con Colin Crevey. Para mis padres, Harry fue siempre su futuro yerno, un hijo mas en la familia.

-No te muevas tanto Ginny, ni digas tantas cosas a la vez. Deja..que voy a leer la carta de mi amigo. En la última carta que recibí suya, decía algo de casarce por poderes , creo habertelo dicho...

-Y yo te pedí que le dijeras que no me casaría nunca con él.

-Cobarde hasta ese extremo. Es decir que pretendías ponerme a mí de pantalla. Hacer yo de abogado.¿No te parece que ya tienes años para ventilarte sola?

-No eres mi aliada, Hermione. Siempre lo has sido.

Hermione desplego la carta, y sin responder procedió a leer la carta.

_Querida Ginny:_

_Muy pocas letras porque carezco de tiempo y además,Ssi Dios quiere, pronto nos vamos a ver. Regreso a Londres. No es que sea rico ni que me sobre la paciemcia. Pero esto se termino. He estudiao y trabajado durante ocho años sin ver lucro de mi trabajo. Dumbledore falleció, y como te imaginaras, aquí todo se me a puesto muy dificil.Y regreso. No es fácil tener que dejarlo todo de la noche a la mañana e iniciar todo de nuevo. Pero tengo tesón.Los ocho años transcurridosno fueron vanos en experiencia... De palabra, "bis a bis" te contare todo. Regreso, eso es lo cierto. Y regreso con el afán de hacerte mi esposa.Es lo que debí hacer hace ocho años. Lástima que tus padres no estaban de acuerdo. Tú si, y eso es lo que me consuela. Ultimamente mis cartas no fueron abundantes. Creo que desde hace cinco meses que no te escribo, pero es que estuvieron pasando cosas muy desagradables que me sacaban de quicio. Bueno ya te contare todo cuando nos veamos.._

_Te quiero, te veré pronto. Lo único que me alimentóa seguir en todo esto, fue emanciparme para poder casarme contigo. No lo he logrado. Cambio de ambiente. Dejo el Canadá y regreso a Londres. Un abrazo. Dile a tu padre que ni siquiera aprendí a jugar el póker. Lo siento, porque no seré un buen contricarte. Te amo....Harry_

-Toma - dijo Hermione- Bonita carta. Es una lástima que el Prof. Dumbledore haya muerto, bueno que se va a hacer así es la vida...

-¿Qué?¿Solo sabes decir eso?- Hermione le miro, en un sí burlona

-¿Y que mas quieres que diga?, el problema es tuyo Ginny, no mío. Yo recibiré a Harry aquí en casa como siempre, es como mi hermano. Y a decir verdad, jamás estuve deacuerdo que se fuera. En fin...

-Hermione..nos apartamos de la cuestión. Yo tengo novio. Le amo. Un día, no sé cuando me voy a casar con Colin Crevey ¿No comprendes?

-Es lo que no acabo de entender- dijo Hermione sin alterarse un ápice- Que tengas novio. Y no se lo hayas comunicado a Harry.

-No soy tan novia de Colin como tú supones, pero si lo suficiente para saber que le amo. Y si no se lo he dicho a Harry es porque creí que se había olvidado de mí. Después de cinco meses...Tú me dirás.

-Alto, alto, Gin. Cinco meses no son nada si tuvieramos en cuenta que durante ocho años, menos cinco meses, recibías carta suya cada treinta días...

Ginny se puso de pié y camino hasta el ventanal. El pequeño Ron llamo a su mamá con un gemido. Hermione volteo a verlo con una tierna sonrisa. El pequeño alzo sus brasitos, queria que lo alzaran...

-Amor no temas a los gritos de Gin. Esta furiosa...

-Tengo que irme-dijo Ginny lanzando una mirada al reloj- Abro la tienda en diez minutos. Y a esta hora hay mucho tránsito. Solo venía a recibir tu consejo y me lo das...riendote. Como si la cosa no tuviera importancia.

-Y no tiene mucha. Todo se arregla- Hermione rió y tomo en brazos a su pequeño- Con una explicación. Llega Harry, le dices lo que te ocurre y en paz. Ya vez lo que dice en su carta. La experencia le sobra.

-Le escribire una carta y se la mandaré con Ron.

Eh ahí el detalle. Hermione puso mala cara de solo recordarlo. La piel se le erizó de la rabia

-¿Por qué con él?

-Estoy segura que cuando llegue, irá directamente con mi hermano, antes que nada. Bueno ya me voy...

-Pero..

-Y le dire que no le amo. Que por mí no regrese...

-Le destrozarás

-También me destrozaré yo si le dejo llegar y me caso con él sin amarlo. Tengo que defender mi felicidad¿no?

-Eso desde luego../

-ma...ma...ma- decí el pequeño Ron..

-Si, ya amor, ya le digo...Por favor. Gin te importaría escribirle a tu hermano de paso y decirle que no se olvide de pasarme la mensualidad de su hijo..

-¿Por qué no lo haces tu?

-Porque... estoy segura que si le escribo, esa...Parvati- dijo conteniendose de no decir mil grocerías- No le dara el recado..Ah..! si y recuerdale que debe firmar los papeles del divorcio para empezar los tramites. Y ah.!eh...este que si quiere ver a su hijo que me avice con tiempo para llevarlo con tus padres..

-Ok..¿algo mas?

-Si..dile..dile, que ya ni me acuerdo de él , que le eh olvidado. Que soy felíz y que tengo alguien que me quiera de verdad...

-¿Quieres que le diga que es Draco Malfoy?

-NO..! Es capaz de ir a buscarlo y matarlo..- Ginny rió- No te rías que no es broma..

-Ok, ok..solo una cosa..¿Aun amas a mi hermano?

-No..ya no- Ronald Weasley ya no es nada para mí..y por favor ya no me lo menciones mas

-Bien..Por cierto, papá y mamá vendran esta tarde a verte y a ver a su nieto..

-Ok..

-Podrías aprovechar para ayudarme con lo de Colin. Eres la mas indicada para decircelo, y si no se los dices, lo hare yo luego de enviarle la carta y enviarlo.

-¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?. No te marches. Ginny. Escucha, dime ¿Es por lo mucho que amas a Colin Crevey?

Ginny hizo un gesto vago. Gentil, muy pequeña, esbelta, muy bien vestida (por algo no poseía una Boutique de moda), dio unos pasos hacia la puerta.

-No lo sé. Pero si sé que no me cabe en la cabeza, que teniendo mis veinticuatro años, me deje dominar por un recuerdo que no tiene razón de ser. Nunca pense que tuviera que llegar a este extremo. Desde hace dos años esperaba que Harry se me adelantara y me diera un día cualquiera la noticia de su boda con otra...

-Ok...Y no te olvides de enviarle mis mejores saludos, Ginny- rió Hermione como si nada...

_Hola, hola..!!!!!!! Si han llegado hasta aquí es porque han terminado de leer este primer capitulo...y queremos darle las gracias, porque esto significa mucho para nosotras. Pero más agradecidas estaremos si nos dejan un review gracias a todos ...muchos besos..._

_Maga y Angls_


	2. CAPITULO 2

Hola gente! sorry por la demora..pero la verdad es que nuestros asuntos muggles nos tienen muy ocupadas..esperamos comprendan...Ahora please disfruten del fic y no olviden dejarnos review...

**CAPITULO 2...**

Aquello es como una guerra de ineducados, Ron. Tú no tienes ni idea..

Parvati ponía una taza de té ante el recién llegado.

Estás cansado Harry. Y yo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar un poco antes de irte.

Harry Potter tomo su taza y se la llevo a los labios. Por encima del hombro miro a Parvati.

Prefiero llegar cuanto antes. He comprado un auto tanpronto como baje del avión. Los 21 Km. Que me separan de Ginny los hare en un cuarto de hora. Pero no e querido pasar por aquí sin verlos. Estoy cansado es cierto. Pero ni del avión, ni del viaje. ¡Que tonterías..!Estoy cansado de las gentes, de mis ocho años alejado de los que quiero. Pero ahora todo será distinto.

¿Y que vas a hacer ahora?- pregunto Ron

No lo sé. Casarme con tu hermana. Eso es lo primero. Después..ya veré.

Oh.., se me olvidaba- exclamo Parvati de súbito- Sí, tienes una carta. Acaba de llegar. Seguramente y estabas comprando el auto cuando la trajo la lechuza.

¿De quién?

No trae remitente. Pero...vi la letra y estoy casi seguro que es de mi hermanita.

A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos verdes.

¿Enserio¿En donde esta?- pregunto ansioso

Enseguida voy a buscarla- dijo Parvati retirandose. Y cuando se fué

Oye por cierto. Aprovechemos que Parvati se fue, para hablar de Hermione.Dime...¿Qué sabes de ella?

Si te contara..-suspiro- Hace mas de un mes que la vi...Vaya, si la vieras, esta...lindísima!. El embarazo le asentuó de maravillas. ¿sabes?

Solo una cosa Ron..¿La extrañas?

A ti no te puedo mentir. No solo la extraño. Sino que también me he dado cuenta que la amo, como jamás creí poder amar. Lo es todo,y -y me muero por estar a su lado.

Entonces ¿Por qué no dejas a Parvati, y vas a buscar a Hermione y a tu hijo?

Ya una vez lo intente. Fui a visitar a mi hijo. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que cometí la estupides de besarla. Ya te imaginaras como se puso. Me hecho de la casa a patadas y me dijo que si volvia a hacerlo otra vez me iba a pesar, que jamás la volvería a ver. Ni a ella ni al niño. Ah..! Y que por lo tanto si quiero volver a ver a mi hijo, le avise para llevarlo a casa de mis padres. No quiere que vuelva a poner un pié en la casa. Y para males me acaban de llegar esta mañana los papeles del divorcio.

Entonces ya no habra reconciliación.

No...Hermione nunca me va a perdonar que le haya engañado. Y menos con Parvati.

La madrina de boda. Que barbaro que eres ¿eh?

Pero ¿qué querías que haga?..Ella estaba ahí ...y bueno uno es debil ante los encantos de una mujer.

Pero dime...¿Eres feliz con Parvati?

La verdad es que...No. Parvati sera buena amante y todo. Pero no se compara con Hermione.

Shhh...! que ahí viene

Dizculpa la demora Harry. Es que no la encontraba

Oh, no te preocupes. Gracias- La tomo entre sus dedos y le dio dos vueltas- Sí- rió- Es de Ginny. Pobre. Durante cinco meses la tuve abandonada. Me lo reprochara y con razón. Pero ahora ya estoy aquí . Me casaré con tu hermana enseguida. La quiero mucho.¡Mi pequeñita Ginny!- Y olvidandose un pococ de la carta que la mantenía a medio abrir- ¿Le han visto de poco ac�?

No- dijo Parvati

Yo sí. No hace mas de dos semanas. Pero solo fue un momento. Iba de salida. Muy bonita si la vieras.

Harry se repantigo comodo en el sof�, miro al techo con expresión sonriente.

Yo también- recordo como si evocara- Era un tipo larguirucho, imberbe y timido. Porras, Ron ¿Recuerdas mis confidencias?- Ron puso cara de pocos amigos.

Recuerdo que me decías que pasabas por abrazarla y besarla como loco y no te atrevías.

Bueno, eso era porque a cada instante me recordabas que era tu hermana.

Ron solto una carcajada.

No se si le habre dado seis besos en el año que duraron nuestras relaciones. Ella tenía casi dieciseis y yo diecisiete. ¡Imaginate..!. La recuerdo mirandome con aquellos ojos color miel, enormes, llenos de lagrimas. Es raro Ron. Un hombre vive, vive hasta saciarse, a veces peca, se hace cínico, malvado, ruin, vividor y mujeriego, pero cuando ama de veras ... a una mujer determinada. Lo salva de todos sus pecados, y la conserva incólume, pura en su corazón.

Es que cuando un hombre ama a una mujer- Opino Parvati- ES capaz de todo. Por ejemplo, miranos a nosotros. Somos felices ¿verdad amor?- le abrazo.

Si cariño- dijo Ron

Harry mro a su amigo y se compadeció de él.

Leere la carta- dijo Harry- Solo deseo para mí, la mejor de las felicidades.

Ojala- añadió Ron

Harry rompió el sobre. Pocas lineas.

Ron y Parvati observaban su rostro mientras leía. Harry estaba leyendo lo siguiente:

_"Querido Harry: Se que te voy a hacer daño, pero mas daño te haría si t dejara llegar aquí con la esperanza de que podrías casarte conmigo. Ya no te amo, Harry. Perdoname.Ocho años no pasan en vano. Se enfría el caféen una taza. Se apaga el cigarro en el cenicero... mas un amor que no se alimento con nada. Por mí no vengas. Lo siento, Harry. Quise decirtelo antes de que llegaras...Es mejor para los dos. Mis padres ni mis hermanos lo saben. Hermione, sí. Lo siento, Harry. Sé que te aprecio. Mas, mucho mas que a cualquier amigo, pero es un apresio afectivo, no mas amoroso. Perdoname. Ginny."_

Ni un músculo se contrajo en el rostro moreno. Doblo la carta, encendió un cigarillo y oculto la carta en el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta.

Buenas noticias- sonrió Ron

No malas- rió Harry y consulto su reloj- Debo irme.

¿Dónde vivirás?

No lo sé- se levantaba. Alto, fornido, firme, moreno de ojos verdes- Pero si no te importa me quedare un par de días en tu casa.

¿Con mis padres?

No. Con Hermione- dijo sin importarle la reacció que producía en Parvati.

Esa ya no es su casa- aclaro Parvati. Pero igual Harry como si no la escuchara. Ron agregó aprisa.

Si a ella no le molesta. No tengo problema.

Ok. Entonces te hablo cuando llegue..

Claro..

Parvati. Gracias por todo. Y tú Ron algún día volvere por aquí y hablaremos de firme. De momento prefiero llegar con tu hermana...

Ambos la acompañaron hasta la puerta.

Arthur Weasley no se precipitaba nunca. Pero en aquel momento sí que parecía algo precipitado. Entró en la bonita tienda de su hija, que había montado no hacía mas de dos años. Una "Boutique" dedicada a ropa de mujer de última moda.

Pasa, papá. Nelly- dijo a la dependiente- Tú, puedes irte. Ya apagaré yo las luces cuando salga. Voy a quedarme aquí un rato mas.

Arthur Weasley cerro la puerta una vez salió la dependiente. Al fondo, allá abajo, había un auto deportivo color avellana.

Ya tienes ahí a ese lechuguino¿no Ginny?

No sé, a quien te refieres, papá

A ese hijito de papá y mamá llamado Colin Crevey.

Ah.

¿Es el que esta en ese auto?

Si es de color avellana- dijo Ginny sin levantar los ojos de la caja -supongo que sí.

Ginny, te esta hablando tu padre.

Y, yo te oigo, pero tengo la caja a medio hacer, pap�, y a sido sábado. He vendido mucho.¿Quieres hablar de Harry sin necesidad que yo te mire?

Es decir, que sabes a lo que vengo.

Verás, ni siquiera el poker, con ser tan importante para ti te altera tanto cmo que yo deje a Harry. Sí, lo he dejado. Se lo he dicho ya. Hermine me llamo cobarde y yo no soy cobarde..

Ginny..¿A que viene todo eso?

Ginny dejo de manipular la caja. Sacó el dinero. Lo metió en un sobre, y después en un portafolio de piel. Luego, tranquilamente, le alargo la cartera a su padre..

Por favor, pap�¿quieres dejarla en casa?. El lunes la llevaré al banco.

Ginny!. Vengo a hablarte de Harry.

Le he enviado una carta a casa de Ron. Estoy segura de que ha regresado a Dawson. Yo no puedo engañarme a mí misma, papá. Debes entenderlo.¿O no lo entiendes?

La serenidad de su hija, desarmo al padre. Asió la cartera, tal parecía que la incrustaba bajo el brazo.

Ginny eso quiere decir que es un hecho consumado el que hayas dejado a Harry.

Lo siento, papá

Después de ocho años..

De uno papá.¿Qué nos hemos visto? Nada. Un año. Yo tenía casi dieciseís, el diecisiete...comprende. Las cosas han cambiado, los sentimientos, las circunstancias, todo. Yo me hice mujer.

Y el se habra hecho un hombre.

Seguramente, pero ha vivido oprimido. Estar�, mas o menos, tan tímido como cuando se marcho.

Ginny. Has llorado desconsoladamente cuando se fue.

Claro. Tenía dieciseis, bueno casi dieciseis. También hubiera llorado si no me dejabas poner medias a los diecisiete¿no entiendes?

No. no lo entiendo.

Hablaremos en casa papá.- Y con suavidad, aquella suavidad tan suya, que nunca pudo olvidar Harry Potter- ¿Mamá esta muy enojada?

Ginny, Gin nos has decepcionado. Pero no por haber dejado a Harry simplemente. Conociendo a Harry como todos lo conocemos...suponemos que a su lado estaba tu felicidad.

Nadie puede hablar y tazar la felicidad de otro, papá. Cada uno lo ve y lo siente de distinta manera. Lo siento por todos ustedes, incluyendo a Harry...Pero no sería honesto de mi parte obrar de otro modo. No se peocupen tanto

Arthur Weasley se encamino a la puerta.

Ginny- pregunto ded súbito- ¿Te vas a casar con Colin Crevey?

Supongo que sí- y sin transición- Llegaré a casa a las diez y media, papá.

Arthur Weasley salió sin responder.


	3. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3...**

**TODO CAMBIA**

Hermione Granger jamás se sintió cohibida ante nadie ni ante nada.Pero en aquel instante si que lo estaba.

Harry llegó a su casa, la beso muchas veces en ambas mejllas, asió sus dedos, los apreto calidamente entre sus fuertes manos, le dijo que la encontraba tan fresca y lozana como siempre y algunas ternuras mas, pero el asusnto de Ginny era , como quien dice, una mención que no parecía fuese a perfilarse en los labios masculinos.

Me alegro de verte, Harry- decía casi llorando- ¡Dios! Te ves...¡Distinto!

Lo miraba poco asombrada. Comoo si le costara trabajo reconocerlo.

Harry hecho a reír. Enseñaba sus dientes blancos e iguales.

El tiempo no transcurre en vano.

Es que...

¡Claro!- exclamo Harry de buen humor - Antes era canijo.

No tanto, pero...

Delgado...extendió sus dos manos- He trabajado Mione. Me hice un hombre y me hice responsable. Dime, dime.¿Cómo todo por aquí?

Para nadie a transcurrido el tiempo en vano, Harry. Ven vamos a la sala a conversar, que tenemos mucho que contarnos.

Harry se echo a reír campanudo. Se acomodo en el sofá frente a Hermione cuando escucho un gemido, como el de un gato desde algún lugar. Su vista se centro sobre un lado de la sala, donde había un corral y dentro un pequeño niño jugando.

¡Hey!. No me digas que ese es el pequeño Josh

Pues...Sí, lo es..-dijo una orgullosa Hermione

¡Dios Santo!- se acerco a él- ¿Puedo?- Hermione asintió. Harry sacó al bebé del corral- Vaya..!. Si es identico a su padre. Aunque tiene el color de tu cabello. Estatarde vi a Ron ¿Sabes?. Y no se equivoco al decirme, que su hijo era todo un Weasley.

Físicamente, se parece a su padre, sí. Pero no por eso le hace identico a él. Educaré a mi hijo como debe de ser. Y le convertiré en un hombre de bién. Responsable, humilde, respetuoso y sobre todo fiel. ¿Me permites?

Si claro..

Hermione tomo a su hijo y le sento en el andador, el pequeño comenzo a hacer de las suyas en la sala.

Harry se quedo mirando mirando a su amiga y noto en ella mucho resentimiento ¿Acaso nunca perdonaría a Ron? Si supiera que él la ama.

¿Sabes?. Mi nana, Tina¿Te acuerdas?. Esta aquí conmigo, viviendo. Me acompaña y me ayuda con la educació de mi hhijo.

Harry metió su mano en el bolsillo y extrajo un paquetito.

Esto es para ti, Hermione. Este otro es para Tina. ¿Sabes?. No se porque me las olía que Tina te estaría acompañando aún.

Si..mi linda Tina...

En eso sintió que alguien tiraba de su chaqueta, volteo y ahí estaba el pequeño Josh haciendole señas. Parecía reclamar su regalo.

Upsss!. Lo siento pequeño. Me olvide de ti.

El pequeño camino hacia su mamá como quejandose.

No bebé. Tió Harry te traera tu regalo después. Hoy no .

Harry rió y Hermione sonrió acariciando una mejilla de su niño.Luego dijo:

Llamare para que te preparen algo de comer. Debes tener hambre.

Hermione pulso un timbre a su alcance. Casi enseguida, a ver como si estuviera detrás de la puerta apareció Tina.

¿Llamabas mi niña?

Tina, ven¿No conoces a este caballero?

Los ojos viejos de Tina se fijaron en el rostro moreno del visitante.

Pero..!- lanzo una exclamación ahogada- Si es el niño Harry..

El aludido ya estab en pié. Fue hacia Tina y la apreto en sus brazos.

Tina querida.

Harry- casi sollozaba Tina- Harry querido. Que distinto estas. Pero que distinto. Creo..creo..- ¿Iba a llorar?- Creo que tendré que tratarte de usted.

Harry rió de buena gana.Y Hermione se pregunto que efecto producía la carta de Ginny, suponiendo, lo cual no parecía, que la hubiese recibido.

Era Hermione- dijo Arthur Weasley con voz velada.

Ginny seguía comiendo. Molly Weasley no decía n pío. Ella hubiera querido ver a Harry. Pero seguramente la estúpida de su hija lo había espantado y se habría regresado al Canadá.

Harry está en su casa

¿En casa...de Hermione?

Sí..-dijo Arthur

Pero...

No habra recibido tu carta- apunto Molly esperanzada- Tal vez sea mejor así.

Ginny volvió a comer. Pero la comida no le pasaba de la garganta.

Tuvo que haberla recibido.

Pues Hermione dice que no ha menconado tal carta.

Molly respiro mejor.

Arthur..¿Vamos a ver a Harry?

Arthur dudo. Apreciaba firmemente a Harry. Pero su hija era antes que Harry.

Ginny¿Qué dices tú?

Ginny no decía nada. No sabía que decir. Ella pensaba que todo estaba dicho ya. Con respecto a Harry.

Yo no iré

Ginny- decía Molly con ansiedad- Hay tantos hombres ruines...Yo no tengo nada contra Colin, pero...

¡Mam�!

Perdona

Ginny intento comer de nuevo.

Será mejor que sigas comiendo-dijo - Yo lo intento- Y sin transición- ¿Dónde vivir�?

No lo sé, Ginny. Pero espero que se quede en casa de Hermione. El es como su hermano.

¡Pero no lo es!

Quedaban doce gajos de postre en el plato

Me voy a la cama.

Ginny..

Mamá..

No nada- decía Molly a media voz- Vete, que descanses.

Ginny beso al uno y al otro y se fue a paso lento.

Si no tienes a donde ir puedes quedarte aquí conmigo, en esta casa. Hay espacio de sobra.

Harry la miro con una sonrisa calida.

No Hermione. De momento, esta noche, tal vez mañana...sí, después, no.

Pero Harry...

Gracias Hermione. De verdad, pero no lo creo conveniente. Creem sería una pesadsilla para ti.

Harry.

¿Si Hermione?

Ambos en la salita. Las doce de la noche.

Has...recibido su carta.

Ya estaba dicho. Espiaba las facciones de Harry. Se diría que no le había oído. Pero la reaspuesta demostro lo contrario.

La he recibido.

Aguardo a que Harry continuara. Pero el fumaba sosegadamente.

Harry...No se que piensas.

¿De que?

Del contenido de esa carta.

La mano morana se introdujo en el bolsillo. Extrajo el pliego.

¿Quieres leerla?

¿Es que no le dolía nada, la reacción de Ginny?

Harry.

Si, Hermione.

¿La amas?

Hacía otra pregunta a su vez.

¿Amarla?

Harry..-se agito Hermione- Has cambiado.

Claro. Todos cambiamos. Todo cambia. Como cambian los vestidos, los días, las nochas, el cielo.

¡Harry..no soy flisofa!

¿Por qué mejor no vamos a dormir?

Estoy contigo. Me gusta estar contigo. Dime...¿Te duele mucho o, como parece, no te duele nada?

¿Qué prefieres que te diga?

No se trata de mí, Harry. Se trata de ti. De ti, que siempre te he considerado algo mio. Harry, eres como mi hermano.

Harry alargo sus manos y puso sus morenos y bien cuidados dedos, en la tersa mano de Hermione.

Por esa razón. De que nos vemos como hermanos. Yo te pregunto. ¿Por qué no le das la oportunidad a Ron de regresar a tu lado. Mione, el te ama.

No me lo menciones. No lo vuelvas a hacer. Ron quedo en el pasado. Además estamos hablando de ti no de mí.

Yo no quiero hablar de mi.

Ni me dices si te duele.

Harry beso esas manos varias veces seguidas.

Harry¿qué haces?

Me gusta estar junto a ti- Se negaba por lo visto a mencionar, el asusnto relacionado a Ginny y a él.- Voy a establcerme aquí. Empezare mañana mismo a moverme. Presentaré mis servicios al ministerio- Miro en torno- Me es grato volver a sentir que estoy en casa. Me quedo Hermione. Buscare un apartamento, un negocio. Aún no sé de que, ni como. Tal vez me asocie con Ron en su oficina de detectives.

Harry..- Estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia- No me has dicho aún.

Harry se puso de pié. Era alto y fuerte. Ancho y poderoso.¡Distinto!. Hombre de los piés a la cabeza.

Es que no lo sé yo- y rqapidamente- Vamos, Hermione. Te acompaño a tu cuarto.

Hermione se puso de pié.

Harry..Ginny es mi mejor amiga.

Para él era igual que fuese su amiga o confidente o lo que sea.

Ya - dijo tan solo.

Solo dime algo. Piensas casarte ¿verdad?

Sí- rió.

Hermione, pensó que Harry ya no amaba a Ginny. Que tal vez Ginny, le había hecho un favor dejandolo...

Bueno este es el capi 3 esperamos les haya gustado...

Ahora agradeciendo a los reviews...

**Kpb182:** Hola! Gracias por tu review...es chevere saber que te guste...ahí esta la actualizacion, esperamos que te haya gustado tb..nos leemos!

**johana:** Bueno...niña, primero gracias por leer y ahí te va el capi ..bss

**cleo-lil:**..Arriba los HG!..son los mejores..y SI! este es un 100 HG...Bueno gracias por tu review tu apoyo..ahí esta la actualizacion...esperamos lo hayas disfrutado!

**Tatekanine: **eh, chica tranqui! que aqui nadie sufre...aunque por el momento, se vea todo lo contrario..pero..don't worry! Para todo sufrimiento, siempre existe hay una felicidad..este es el caso...ya veras lo que pronto pasa...bye


	4. CAPITULO 4

Hola gente!Bueno aqui otra actualización de esta su telecomedia Sorry la tardanza pero ya saben lo que paso con nuestros capitulos.Sin mas preambulos, aqui los dejamos leyendo..Esperamos la disfruten...

**CAPITULO 4**

**REENCUENTRO...**

Londres no era inmenso. Lucía el verano. Estaba aquel año atestado. Sus bonitas villas. Sus Chalets cuidados, sus flores trepadoras...Inducian a uno a sentirse mejor. Pero ella no se sentía mejor. Ella estaba furiosa. Todos los días a la hora de almorzar o de comer, oía la misma conversación. Que si Harry había logrado alejar a Draco momentaneamente de Hermione, que si tenía un lugar en el ministerio, que si esto, que si aquello. Y sin embargo no lo había visto aún, mejor.

Ginny, hoy estuve en casa de Hermione. Dice que hace mas de dos semanas que no vas por allí.

Ni iría. Mientras estuviera allí él...no.

Ya iré.

Y seguía comiendo.

Si no has ido por Harry, ya puedes ir. Se mudo hoy- Arthur intervenía- Me ha traído una caja de tabaco, preciosa.

Que le aproveche.

Y a mí- decía Molly- Un prendedor. Es igual al de Hermione. Estuvo aquí ayer ¿sabes?

Quiso ser irónica.

¿El prendedor mamá?- Saltaba Arthur indignado.

¡Ginny, tus ironías estan fuera de sitio! A harry no pareció hacerle mella tu carta. Se diría que la esperaba.

Lógico.

No tan lógico.

Papá, por favor ¿quieres dejar este asunto?

Es que nos ha preguntado por ti.

¡Vaya! Eso encima.¿Por qué no fue a verla a la tienda? Pudo haber ido y decirle..._"Me parece bien lo que has decidido. Al fin y al cabo, yo esperaba que lo hicieramos así. Ocho años no pasan en vano para dos personas que se comprometen y no se ven." _Pero ni eso.

Dijo que cuando lo tuviera todo solucionaado iría a verte.

Molly era tonta. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que Harry no intentaba verla¿O, tal vez deseaba verla¡Mejor¡Claro que si!

Puedes ir a casa de Hermione- decía Arthur- Ella te hecha de menos y Harry ya no vive allí desde ayer.

Iría porque Hermione la comprendía bien. Le ayudaba siempre. Cierto que en ese momento no necesitaba ayuda. Colin y ella se casarían a finales de año. Lo había decidido así.

Era lo mejor. Las cosas cambiarían una vez casada, y tanto se le daría ver a Harry. Claro que por ella, no le interesaba ver o no ver a Harry. Pero no concevía que un hombre, que venía a casarse con ella, se quedara tan tranquilo, sabiendo que su novia, de años, se casaría con otro.

Lo pregunto de súbito.

¿Sabe Harry que me voy a casar?

Sus padres la miraron asombrados.

Pero...¿Te vas a casar?

Anda..¡Que pregunta!. Supongo que algún día lo haré.

Pues no- dijo Arthur- Sabe que tienes novio, pero no que te vas a casar.

Ginny había terminado de comer.

Iré a ver a Hermione. Es buena hora.

Es raro- decía Hermione sin dejar de contemplar a su amiga- que no hayas venido en todo este tiempo. No pasaba ni un día sin que vinieras y de repente...

Ginny se impacientó.

No andemos con medias palabras, Hermione.

¿Qué te pasa?

¿Por qué tiene que pasarme algo?

Eso digo yo, si venías a verme todos los días¿Por que has dejado que pasara tanto tiempo sin venir?

¿Acaso lo ignoras?

Y su voz cobraba una vibración extraña, honda casi desgarrada. Sus ojos color miel, tenían como chispita y sus senos oscilaban como si una intima emoción los impulsara.

No fue a verte. Dos semanas en Londres y no fue a tu tienda.

Ginny estaba sentada frente a Hermione, se puso de pié. Esbelta, bajita, pero femenina...el cabello rojo fuego suelto, ni muy largo ni muy corto...

No esperaba que fuera- dijo

Y al mismo tiempo de hablar encendía un cigarrilllo

¿Qué tal Colin?- pregunto la castaña, como si el recuerdo de Harry hubiese dasaparecido.

Ginny no quería hablar de Colin. Colin era su novio, se iba a casar con el, lo amaba. Pero dolía que un tipo escuchimizado como Harry, se hiciera el fuerte, leyera su carta y se quedara tan tranquilo, y se atreviera todavía a visitar a sus padres sin preocuparse para nada por ella.

No lo toleraba¿Qué se había creído?. Ante su silencio, Hermione continúa diciendo, mansa y suavemente:

Supongo que te casarás pronto.

¿Por qué tenía que hacer esa pregunta, que jamás hizo? Ella respondió con otra dominando su irritación.

Supongo que estaras contenta con las visias que te hace Harry todos lo días?

Hermione, sonrió apenas.

Mucho. - dijo con firmeza- Esta estupendo¿Ya te han dicho que le contrataron en el ministerio y que se asoció con tu hermano, cabeza hueca de Ronald?

Se dicen muchas cosas.

Pero no todas son ciertas. Esta sí, Ginny. Te lo digo yo que lo sé bien. Harry me cuenta todo.

¿También la decepción que sintió al recibir su carta¿O, no sintió decepción alguna?. Miro su reloj. Prefería marcharse. Hermione empezaba a ser distinta. Para ella, sí.

Tengo que irme. Cite a Colin a las nueve, junto a mi casa. Son las ocho.

Se oía la voz de Tina. Una voz calida que decía...

Harry que alegría verte.

Hermione empezo a parpadear. Ginny sintió que se le agitaba el pecho, que sus dos turguidos senos se movilizaban. Que los pulsos le palpitaban fuerte, fuerte...la voz de Harry sonaba fuerte y firme...

¿Y donde esta Hermione?

Ya tienes compañía- dijo Ginny con voz ahogada- buenas noches Hermione.

Iba a salir. Fue entonces que tropezo con los ojos verdes. Aquel rostro moreno adornado con esas gafas redondas. Su cabello negro todo alborotado...Aquella inmensa y desconcertante fortaleza, que nada tenía que ver con el escuchimizamiento de hace ocho años.

Hermione espiaba sus rostros. Pero entre tanto veía en el de Ginny, una subita y evidente alteración, en el de Harry nada, no veía nada.

Hola Ginny.

Así. Y Tambien le vió avanzar hacia Ginny con la mano extendida.

Hola.

Harry apreto sus dedos. Solo un segundo. Como quien le hace por cortesia. Pero Ginny no lo sintió asi. Ginny sintió aquellos dedos en su mano como si se la estrujaran. Como si la trransmitiera todo su calor. Y era...mucho calor. Un calor¿Sexual? Los rescato.

Pensaba ir a verte hoy- decía Harry

Ya me iba- decía Ginny apresuradamente

¿Permites que te acompañe?

¿Para que?

Harry se hecho a reir. Enseñaba sus dientes blanquísimos. El cuadro humedo y sexual de sus labios, que parecían invitar al beso pasional. Ginny desvió los ojos.

Para charlar un rato, mujer.

Era lo ofensivo. Lo absurdo. Que Harry la amase tanto durante tanto tiempo y de repente la viese y se quedara como si nada, y encima le dijera con tanta sencillez _"Para charlar, mujer.."_ .

No creo que tengamos nada que decirnos.

Siempre hay cosas que decirse- dijo Harry riendo.

De todos modos...-Daba unos pasos hacia la puerta- Prefiero ir sola. Me esperan...

Eso fue todo. La vio alejarse. Y Hermione se quedo como si le pegaran una paliza. Ella esperaba mucho de los dos. Recuerdos recopilados¿tal vez?. Muertos, sí pero que podrían haber resucitado al verse antes.

Sientate, Harry- Pidió Hermione- ¿Qué tal van tus cosas?

Harry no respondió en seguida. Encendió un cigarro. Se sento frente a su amiga y la miro...

Esta bonita.

¿Ginny? - Parpadeo Hermione

Claro.

Si que lo está.

Se va a casar¿Quién es él?

Hmm...Es Colin Crevey..¿recuerdas?

Oh. Sí como olvidarlo.

Recordaba perfectamente quien era Colin. Ese, el mismo que en tiempos de Hogwarts andaba tras Ginny. Pero que se resigno cuando la supo novia de él. A quien dejo de admirar.

Harry...¿Estás...preocupado?

No, no. Mis cosas van bien. Esta mañana me asignaron una primera misión y creeme todo salió muy bien. Y ah..! sí...estoy estudiando un caso que Ron me pidió que le ayudara. Es de un asesinato, aunque los policias muggles, y algunos miembros del cuartel de aurores dicen que fue un suicidio. Extraño ¿sabes?. Muy extraño. En fin- consulto su reloj- Tengo que irme Hermione.

Hermione se disparó sin preambulos.

¿Vas en su seguimiento?

Harry no parpadeo. Pero al darle un beso, dijo a media voz.

Las cosas no mueren así. No pueden morir así...

Y se fue sin dar más explicaciones.

Harry subió a su auto. Había que ser muy tonto para ignorar que camino seguió Ginny. De casa de Hermione, a la casa de Arthur Weasley, solo había una ancha calle. Al final de la avenida se alzaba chalezito de los Weasley.

Esta nueva residencia fue regalo de todos los hijos Weasley. Luego que la madriguera fuera totalmente destruída por mortifagos.

Puso el auto en marcha y casi cinco minutos después la vió. Caminaba gentil, erguida, firme, muy femenina. Estaba hermosa. Infinitamente hermosa. Mas que nunca. Como ni el soño imaginar.

Frenó el auto a una distancia prudencial y lo estacionó en la esquina de la avenida. Saltó y caminó a pié. Unas cuantas zancadas y se vió a su altura.

Hola.

Ginny se detuvo en seco..

¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry alargo la mano y miro hacia atrás.

mira mi auto. Lo deje allí. Pasaba y de repente te ví delante de mí.

Tengo una cita-dijo Ginny de modo raro.- Ya te he dicho...

Sí, sí que me lo has dicho.¿Tú novio?

Afirmo. Echaron a andar uno junto a otro. Harry era mas alto.

¡Dios santo, cuanto había crecido..!. Tenía un tórax poderoso. Se le notaba bajo la playera. Y una cintura breve. No tenía nada de bello. Pero...era distinto...

Hace días que intentaba verte. Pero nada no hacía un hueco. Ya sabes que me establesco aquí.

Lo sé.

Y caminaba aprisa.

Estoy contento..

¿Qué pasaba con la carta¿Es que no iba a mencionarla?. Podía disimular con su madre, su padre y con Hermione, pero con ella¡Era absurdo!

Estas muy hermosa, Ginny.

gracias.

Y muy...distinta.

¿Distinta?

Bueno.- rió como divertido- Pues sí, distinta. No me extraña que tengas a tu novio muy enamorado.

¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

¿De que?

Del amor de mi novio por mí.

Harry volvió a reir. Una risa provocadora.

Soy hombre también y se apreciar la belleza. Por eso lo digo. Yo sé nada de tu novio ni sé nada de ti. Me doy cuenta que no sé nada de ti, pese haber sido el primer hombre que te beso de verdad, como se debe besar.

Ginny sintió que le ardía la cara.

Esas fueron cosas de niños.

Harry no dijo nada en seguida. Pero después se inclinó hacia ella. Sus ojos parecían hurgar en la mirada femenina que parapadeaba desconcertada.

Pero nos besabamos como un hombre y una mujer, Ginny ¿O, no fue así?

Ginny sintió que palpitaba de ira.

Aquello pasó...

Sí, eso es.

Buenas noches, Harry.

Harry no se movía. De repente sin dejar de mirarla alzó una mano. Los dedos de Harry asieron subitamente el menton. Y lo apretó.

Harry- dijo ella asombrada.

Harry no dijo nada. Abrio los labios y tomo la boca femenina en la suya. Goloso, de forma rara. Como si le transmitiera un deseo indescriptible.

Harry...

Después él la soltó. Aún tenía los labios algo abiertos cuando la miraba. Ginny sentía que todo giraba en torno.

Nos besabamos así- decía Harry- Mas puramente, pero así. ¡Así!.

Y después giró sobre sus pies y se fue...

_angls: erm comentarios...0.o_

_maga: paso..que se trae ¿he? ¬¬_

_angls: no sé..pero habrá que averiguarlo en el próximo capitulo...!_

_maga: pos si ¿verdad?..que nos queda...ìí_

Bueno gente aquí acabó el capi..esperamos que les haya gustado..Un agradecimiento especial a **Amy Black** y a **PibyWeasley**...Creannos que si no hubiese sido por ustedes no hubieramos actualizado..Aunque tal vez..este sea lo ultimo que se vea si no hay mas reviews a parte de ustedes...

_maga y angls_


	5. CAPITULO 5

Aclaración: "No llego tarde", esta basada en la novela inédita de Corin Tellado, Nosotras solo estamos adaptando, los personajes de JK Rowling, a la historia...Reviews please...

CAPITULO 5  
¿BUENOS AMIGOS...?

-Tardaste mucho en llegar- decía Colin enojado- Te esperé más de media hora.  
Ginny subía al auto tenía algo raro en los ojos. Como un brillo inusitado.  
-Perdona- dijo y se acomodó a un lado en el auto  
-¿Qué cosa te entretuvo?  
Ojala pudiera desahogar. Decirle  
-Ginny, ya sabes que me molesta esperar.  
-Sí, sí que lo sé  
-¿Por qué has tardado?  
-Me entretuve  
-Estas rara  
-Pienso en mi negocio. Da mucho trabajo.  
-Ginny, cuando vengo a verte, me molesta que me hables de tu negocio. ¿Por qué no lo dejas?.Lo mejor es casarnos...¿no te parece?  
Si. Tal vez fuese lo mejor. Poner una barrera de por medio, entre ella y los recuerdos de Harry. Pero..¿Podría borrarse aquel beso?  
-Ginny, ¿Qué te pasa?  
-No me pasa nada. Llevame a un lugar animado.  
-Quisiera llevarte a casa. Hace mucho que lo deseo y hoy me parece un día apropiado. Le he dicho a mi madre que te llevaría.  
¡Oh, no! ¡Aquel día no!  
-Colin...¿Te importaría otro día?  
Colin detuvo el auto y la miró..  
-Decididamente, hoy estas distinta.  
-Es que...me duele un poco la cabeza...  
-Pero, Ginny  
-Perdoname. Ya sé que hoy no soy una novia muy animada.  
Colin se inclinó hacia ella ¿Iba a besarla?. Lo hacía mucha veces. Pero, aquel día que no lo hiciera. No podría soportarlo.  
-Yo te amo, Ginny. Mucho. Te amo mucho.  
-Sí, Colin.  
Pero retrocedía. No obstante Colin la atrajo atrajop hacia sí y la besó en la boca.  
-Ginny..-se lamento Colin- Ni siquiera me has besado hoy. Estas distinta.  
-Pon el auto en marcha, Colin. Llevame por ahí- dijo a media voz como si desfalleciera- Prefiero dar un paseo. No me lleves hoy a tu casa. Hoy no.  
-Como tu quieras, Ginny.  
Y cuando a las diez y media llegó a su casa, sintió su voz. La voz de Harry. Allí en su casa.  
Inteentó seguir su camino. Correr a su cuarto, ocultarse en él. Pero no. Sría como darle demasiada importancia. Y él no tenía ningén derecho a comportarse, así ¿Por qué la había besado de aquel modo absorvente?¿Es que toda su pureza de antes, se había convertido en sadismo?  
Entró en el salón y vió a su padre, departiéndo amigablemente con Harry. A su madre sirviendoles Whiskies de fuego...  
-Ginny- decía Molly- Harry acaba de llegar. Va a comer con nosotros  
Genial! Tener que soportarlo en la mesa, ante ella como si no hubiea pasado nada.  
-Ya nos dijo Harry que te vio en la casa de Hermione.  
Harry decía con suave asento:  
-Ginny y yo somos buenos amigos  
¿Qué se proponía? ¿Acaso seducirla?¿Acaso vengar un daño, que no parecía haberle hecho, pero que sin duda lo hizo?  
-Me duele mucho la cabeza- dijo de súbito- No podrías prescindir de mí, mamá? Lo siento, Harry  
-Por mi no te preocupes, Ginny- "Ja..me tiene miedo, por eso huye" pensó- Hay suficiente confianza, o no, y tu y yo somos buenos amigos  
-Pero, Ginny!- exclamaba Molly- ¿No vas a comer?  
-No mamá  
Arthur se acercaba a ella. Le asía la barbilla y se la levantaba  
-¿Has regañado con Colin?  
-Claro que no.  
-Pues estas rara.  
-Ya te he dicho . En verano se trabaja mucho.  
Arthur sin soltar la barbilla de su hija, se volvió hacia Harry  
-No sé si sabes que Ginny tiene una tienda de ropa femenina.  
Notó que Harry no lo sabía.  
-¿Sí?¿Una tienda?- dijo solamente como sorprendido. Arthur se volvió nuevamente hacia su hija.  
-¿De veras no te quedas a comer con nosotros, mujer, tenemos un invitado...  
-Ya lo ha dicho Harry, papá. Somos amigos o no lo somos, y si lo somos...hemos de tener confianza para hacer lo que deseamos o necesitamos hacer.  
-Tiene razón, Ginny, don. Dejela que vaya a descanzar. En realidad un negocio debe producir muchos dolores de cabeza, porque yo acabo de estrenarme, y me parece que terminaré yendo al psiquiatra.  
¿Se burlaba?. Fue cuando lo decidió  
-De todos modos haré un esfuerzo papá...  
-Gracias, hijita.  
Pero la hijita miraba a Harry con desafío, si bien, en la mirada de Harry no parecía exppresarce cosa alguna..  
Al rato , todos se sentaban en la mesa y entre tanto Harry contaba sus aventuras por el Canada. Ella siquiera escuchaba.  
Pensaba en síamisma. En Colin. En que al día siguiente le pediría que la llevara a ver a su futura suegra y decidiría la fecha de la boda. Ni cuenta se dio cuando pasaron todos al living, para tomar el café. Ni cuando Harry decidió irse, solo oyó a su madre decirle:  
-Por favor, Ginny, acompaña a Harry.  
-Hasta la puerta- añadió Arthur.  
Ella tropezó con los ojos de Harry. Impasibles, suaves, inexpresivos...¿desafiadores en el fondo?  
-Desde luego mamá.  
Y camino hacia la puerta del salón. Oía la voz de Harry despidiendose, dandoles la gracia, diciendo que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía mejor así, en familia.  
¿Qué había aprendido Harry por esos rumbos?¿Qué había vivido? Por que besando era distinto. Aunque él dijera que era así como besaba. No era cierto. Era muy distinto. Peligrosamente distinto. Jamás Colin la besó así. Como si los labios la poseyeran entera.  
-Ya estoy aquí, Ginny.  
¡Maldito él!Ella vivía tranquila. Hasta que lo vió aquella tarde. Tranquila, sí, Herida por su indiferencia, porque al fin y al cabo era mujer y él había sido su novio, pero solo eso...  
-Estas muy callada- y de repente ya en el oscuro hall- Perdona lo de esta noche. No era mi intenció venir, pero después pensé que debía ver a tu padre y fui a su oficina a buscarlo- Hablaba bajo a borbotones¿sincero? Era dificil saaberlo- Sabía que si me topaba con él me invintaría y yo necesitaba que lo hiciera. Para verte y pedirte disculpass.  
¿Qué tipo de disculpas, si aún hablando de ellas, estaba asiéndola por el brazo y sus dedos no cesaban de moverse en su pipel y le hacía sentir toda aquella bestialidad?  
-Para- dijo  
-Y su voz era como un gemido. Harry la soltó.  
-Perdoname.  
-Buenas noches.  
-No quise ofenderte  
-¿Cuándo?  
-¿Cómo cuando?  
-¿Antes o ahora?- pregunto con dejo vibrante  
Harry, subitamente alzo una mano, pero cuando iba a tocarla, Ginny dio un paso atrás. Quedó pegada a la puerta que se había cerrado sola. Harry sse pegó a ella...  
-vete  
-Sí  
Pero no se iba. Sentía todos los musculos de su cuerpo en el suyo.  
-Ginny, no quiero hacerte daño. Creo que has hecho bien dejandome. Yo no soy hombre para ti.  
¿Qué decía?Sus dedos se deslizaban por su nuca y se metían bajo su cabellera y se agitaban.  
-Harry...dejame  
-Sí, claro que sí, Ginny. Disculpame, Uno por esos mundos, sse hace así...yo no sé que le pasa a uno..  
Y de repente sus brazos cayeron por la cintura y la apretaron. Le busco la boca.  
-Harry...  
La besaba. Como si toda su razón de vivir fuese aquel beso. Ginny sintió terror y placer y voluptuosidad y mil cosas pecadoras. Penso que se apartaba. Pero no huía. Estaba pegada a él...  
-Harry...no te perdonaré...  
-No, ya sé.  
Pero seguía hurgando en sus labios. Se los abría con los suyos. De súbito la solto y echó andar jardín abajo..  
Ginny se quedó allí. Relajada, pegada a la puerta, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
¿Ese era el amor que le tuvo Harry? Eso nada más. ¿Y ella?¿Qué sentía ella con todo aquello?...

Solo para agradecer a Las personas que nos dejaron sus reviews..muchas gracias y hasta pronto..

Adelanto:

-¿Qué es la razón de mi cariño?¡Que digo de mi cariño! De mi pasión. Yo la amaba como un jovenzuelo. Ahora le amo como un hombre, y Ginny no ha conocido a un hombre y lo esta conociendo en mí..  
-Pero lo estas haciendo como un solapado y eso no me parece bien.  
-Si lo hago a cara descubierta, Ginny se burlará de mi. Dejaría de ser mujer. No, Ron, se que me expongo a perderla, pero dentro de mi pasion o mi respeto, voy a ser cruel y la ganaré así...

Esperamos que lo disfruten


	6. CAPITULO 6

Aclaración: "No llego tarde", esta basada en la novela inédita de Corin Tellado, Nosotras solo estamos adaptando, los personajes de JK Rowling, a la historia... Reviews please...

6.- El tema de la carta..

Ron lo miraba asombrado. Tal parecía que ha Harry le habían puesto mil años encima...  
-Te asombrará verme aquí y no en tu casa.  
-Pues si, sientate. Aunque debo confesarte que esa ya no es mas mi casa.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Deje a Parvati. Lo mio con ella acabo. No funcionaba.  
-Mejor. Pero...y ahora ¿qué hará?  
-Supongo que intentar recuperar a mi familia- Se quedaron brevemente en silencio, luego Ron le preguntó- ¿Te pasa algo¿Marchan mal los asuntos?  
-Marchan perfectamente, si es que te refieres a mis asuntos de trabajo. Mira. Lee esto.- Alargo una carta...  
-La recibí en tu casa, el día que llegue de Dawson...  
Ron, leyó detenidamente. Después miró a Harry, con expresion asombrada...  
-Tu no pareciste haber recibido el golpe. ¿Es que ya no lo querías?  
-La quería, y la quiero.  
-Por Dios, Harry, que poder tienes sobre tus músculos y tu voz. No notamos nada, ni Parvati, ni yo  
-Pero yo sí.  
-Es lo desconcertante. No entiendo como mi hermana te hizo esto. Y bien...Cuentame ¿Qué pasa?  
-Ginny, estaba equivocada.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Pero las cosas, no van bien. Se van a casar  
Y seguidamente, contó todo lo que hizo con ella. Ron se fue levantando poco a poco. La cara la tenía roja, de la colera, quizas. E hizo un gran esfuerzo para no agarrar a golpes a su amigo. Si que lo quería golpear, para que aprendiera!  
-Harry, eres un puerco. Estas hablando de mi hermana!  
-No la quiero perder...  
-¿Es que piensas ganarla así?  
-¡QUE SOMOS!- gritó Harry perdiendo el control. Distinto a como lo conocía todo el mundo-¿Pajaros o seres humanos?  
-Seres humanos, supongo.  
-Pues como tal hemos de comportarnos. ¿Cómo se consigue a una mujer que nos ha querido y que nos sigue imaginando bobalicones?  
-Harry...  
-Se que no debo, pero no la perderé por nada del mundo, y ella, ella, Ginny, piensa que ama a otro.¿ De que forma convencerla¿Suplicandole? Le perdería para siempre. ¿Viendome humillado?Me despreciaría...  
-Pero amas a Ginny, y la mujer que se ama se le respeta...  
-¿Acaso deje yo de respetarla por besarla?  
-Es la novia de otro y tu la besas sin razón...  
-¿Qué es la razón de mi cariño¡Que digo de mi cariño! De mi pasión. Yo la amaba como un jovenzuelo. Ahora le amo como un hombre, y Ginny no ha conocido a un hombre y lo esta conociendo en mí..  
-Pero lo estas haciendo como un solapado y eso no me parece bien.  
-Si lo hago a cara descubierta, Ginny se burlará de mi. Dejaría de ser mujer. No, Ron, se que me expongo a perderla, pero dentro de mi pasion o mi respeto, voy a ser cruel y la ganaré así...  
-Y has venido ha decirmelo aí, que soy su hermano¿Por qué?- Harry no le respondió- ¿Sabes? Debería agarrarte a golpes por todo esto que me dices...  
Harry se sentó de nuevo. Cubrió el rostro con las manos...  
-Perdon..pero entiendeme que necesitaba desahogarme.  
Ron tambien tomó asiento. Y de súbito Harry agregó...  
-En el fondo soy un tipo honrado y me da horror lo que estoy haciendo. Ron, eres mi mejor amigo y estoy sufriendo como un condenado. Y temo que ni mi solapada actuación, evite la boda de Ginny con ese monigote...  
-¿Y que haras si eso ocurre?  
-No sé. Pero nunca consentiré que se case con un tipo así...  
-Pues sé franco..  
De nuevo se levanto Harry. Agito el puño en el aire...  
-Si soy franco con Ginny, la pierdo para siempre, y eso jamás. Y quiero decirte mas. Si algo o a alguien he respetado en este mundo, ha sido a Ginny Weasley. Pero si soy honesto, la pierdo y no voy a ser honesto y por eso he tenido que venir de decirlo a ti...  
-Harry...me das mucha pena.  
-No me extraña, tambien me la doy yo...  
Se iba. Ron corrió a su lado...  
-Harry...si has venido para que te comprendiera, creo que a pesar de todo, empiezo a comprenderte...  
-Gracias. Solo he venido a eso...

* * *

-Oh, Gginny, hace tres días que no te veo. Antes venías todo los días. De un tiempo a esta parte, parece que te pesa estar a mi lado unos minutos...  
Ginny besó a Hermione y acarició la cabeza del pequeño Ron. Con un suspiro de alivio, se dejó caer en el sofá, dejando el bolso de baño en el suelo...  
-Hace un calor insoportable, Hermione. Aprovenchando el día festivo, me voy a la playa para toda la mañana- emitió una sonrisa- En cuanto a venir menos por aquí...ya puedes suponerte el trabajo que tengo. La gente compra, se vuelve loca con tantos modelos bonitos...  
Pero Hermione la conocía muy bien, después de todo era su mejor amiga, confidente. Algo le pasab y tenía que averiguarlo, pero...  
-Ron fue a casa ayer ¿sabes?  
-Ah...ya, me alegro por tus padres, Pero...¿Por qué no me aviso para llevale al niño?  
-No lo sé. Pero lo que si sé...es que dejo a Parvati...  
-¿La dejo?  
-Sí...  
-Pobre. Seguro y la dejo por otra- fingió pena...  
-Sí...no te equivocas..  
-Lo sabía...  
Ginny miró su reloj. Se puso de pie...  
-Se me hace tarde cuñadita.  
Hermione la miraba. Bonita, Ginny. Más bonita que nunca, con aquel modelo estampado de hilo, de colores vivos, sin mangas...  
La pregunta salió sola, como un disparo...  
-¿Ves...a Harry?  
Hermione notaba que daba en el blanco.  
-No...  
-Por aquí viene pocas veces. Pero sé que le va muy bien...Oye, Gin..¿Nunca te hablo de la carta?  
Nunca. Eso era lo que la tenía en vilo.¿Por qué?  
-No- dijo, ahogando con fuerza todas las intimas interrogantes..  
-Es raro¿verdad?  
-Tengo que irme, Hermione. Tal vez del regreso de la playa, al anochecer, venga a tomar el té contigo...  
La besaba, pero, Hermione la retuvo junto a sí  
-Y...¿Colin?  
-Ha salido de viaje. No viene hasta pasaado mañana...  
-Ginny...No estas segura de ti misma ¿verdad?  
-¿Qué dices?  
-No sé...te veo distinta. Has dicho que llevarías a Colin a tu casa. Has dicho que irías a su casa y no has hecho nada de eso. Y yo me pregunto.¿Por qué?  
-Prefiero esperar. Colin pretende que una vez casada...deje la tienda. Me gusta mi trabajo, mi independencia...¿entiendes?  
-No entiendo, Ginny...  
Tampococ ella lo entendía...  
-Vendré por la tarde. Ah! Me olvidaba...La otra eres tú...  
Y antes de cruzar la puerta, le pareció ver una sonrisa en la cara de su amiga...

* * *

Se hallaba apartada de todos. Preferia aquella soledad entre esas dos rocas. Sobre la arena calida, cara al sol sintiendo el calor de sus rayos en su cuerpo...Al otro lado de las rocas, la playa parecía atestada...  
Sobre una ancha toalla de flores. Con los ojos cerrados dejaba vagar su mente y cantaba suavemente...

Lejos...  
de todo cuanto ame  
en tiempos oscuros vivo hoy sin ti...  
pero queda un suspiro de honor (honor),  
como aliado de este gran amor...

Hay un lugar mucho mas allá del sol,  
donde mi lleno acaba en tu corazón,  
donde los sueños se hacen realidad,  
y una leyenda nació  
grabando fuego en mi piel...

Con la fuerza de mi corazón...  
y un coraje de un amor sin fin  
me armaré un día de valor  
y volveré a conquistar lo que perdí..

Y luego taradeaba aquella canción, cuando...  
-¡Que casualidad!  
Aquella voz... Elevó los ojos. Allí tenía a Harry, enfundado en un pantalon claro algo arremangado, descalzo, los zapatos en la mano. El torax desnudo, bien formado, fuerte...  
-No he tenido que meter los pies al agua- decía Harry riendo-Hay demasiada gente del otro lado- y señalaba las rocas con la mano, en la cual prendia su camisa verdosa- y me dije, iré hasta las rocas y las atravesaré. Pero el agua había bajado ya...y derrepente...¿Puedo quedarme aquí o prefieres que continue?  
No se hallaba allí por casualidad. De eso estaba segura...  
-Me sentaré- decía Harry sin esperar una respuesta- Al menos descansaré un rato- se quedo en silencio y luego dijo- Cantas muy bonito..igual que antes.  
-Gracias- fue lo unico que dijo la pelirroja  
Harry miro en torno...  
-¿Es que estas solas?  
-Colin...ha ido a Liverpool..  
-Oh..- y riendo- Parece mentira que te haya dejado en un dí tan esplendido- miro a lo alto- ¿Te...vas a casar con él?  
Ginny buscaba la bata entre su bolso. Pero sus dedos quedaron tensos prendiendola, al sentir sobre sí, fijos, provocadores, audaces, los ojos masculinos. Sintió calor en la cara...  
-Tengo que irme- dijo  
Pero sus dedos se quedaron inmovilizados bajo la mirada de Harry. Era ridículo que le huyese así. Si ella se iba, estaba segura de que Harry pensaría que le tuviese miedo. Deslizó sus dedos de la bata, y los fue arrastrando por la arena.  
-Has cambiado mucho- dijo la pelirroja con voz velada, sin apartar los ojos del cielo y del mar.  
-Los años nuncan pasan en vano. Para nadie.¿Comprendes?- tras una pausa- ¿Sabes? A los 20 años uno cree saberlo todo. Pero...después,comprende que en efecto, no sabía nada..  
-Ahora tú...crees saberlo todo..  
-Un poco nada más. Pero puedes mirarme para decirlo..  
No quería mirarlo.  
-Es mejor que sigas tu camino,Harry- dijo de súbito  
Un silencio, creyó que en efecto se había ido. Por eso volvió el rostro. Encontró a Harry allí, quieto, sentado en la arena, y los ojos verdes fijos en ella..  
-Me gusta estar a tu lado, Ginny- djjo inesperadamente- Da pena pensar que los años, en efecto, hayan pasado y nos hayan cambiado a todos..  
Ginny desidió abordar el tema de la carta de una vez para sienpre...  
-Has..recibido mi carta..  
-Claro..  
-Y...no lo has asimilado bien  
-Perfectamente  
-Tal vez te dañe. Se nota que...no...esperabas...  
Como titubeaba. Harry suavemente, apremió  
-Sigue, continua. No te detengas  
-Nada  
-Mucho- y la voz de Harry, de repente cobraba una extraña vibración- Pudiste haber escrito la carta antes de que yo saliera de Dawson. Eso era lo correcto, lo considerado..lo humano...  
-Harry...si te hice daño...  
-¿Quién habla de daño?  
-Tu voz, tu tono voz..  
Harry no respondió enseguida. Buscó en el bolsillo del pantalon un cajetilla de cigarro, extrayendo uno. De repente exclamó contrariad...  
-Me he dejado el encendedor en el auto. ¿Tienes de casualidad uno?  
-Ahí...en el bolso  
-Gracias.  
Hurgó en el bolso hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.  
-Pocas veces fumo cigarrillos...pero...de vez en cuando..  
Lo encendió sin precipitaciZn. Después se tendió sobre la arena como si estuviera solo...  
A Ginny le parecía que estaba transcurriendo un siglo en aquel silencio. Pero de súbito la voz de Harry sonaba suave y calida. Una voz distinta. Se parecía aquella voz, a la del muchacho que se despedía de ella con tristeza, ocho o nueve años antes.  
-Era grato pensar que trabajabas para algo. Que alguien te esperaba.Que las horas, tenían un motivo grato, para que transcurrieran. Era menos doloroso sufrir sise tenía una esperanza. Dejabas aquí parte de tu vida y la otra mitad que llevabas, iba como incrustada en esa otra mitad que se quedaba.- Ginny giró un poco la cabeza y vió a Harry en la misma postura abandonada, con el torax confundiendose en la arena, los ojos cerrados, el humo del cigarrillo difuminando sus facciones.- No es fácil pasar tantos años sin una esperanza. Yo la tenía...Me era sumamente grato pensar en ella todos los días. Een mis soledades, en mis amarguras, en mis renuncias, en mis ansiedades...  
Otro silencio. Ginny se incrustó más en la arena...  
-No es facil vivir sin una esperanza- seguía Harry- Pero cuando tienes una esperanza, un por que, nop es que sufres con gusto, pero se lleva mejor el sufrimiento porque esperas una compesación.  
Otro silencio. Ginny ya no podía mirar hacia el mar. Miraba a Harry. Pensaba que de un momento a otro, abriría los ojos y la miraría y le sonreiría y hasta tal vez, sin decir nada de aquel modo desconcertante y enervador, la tomaría en sus brazos y la ahogaría con sus besos. Miles de preguntas que no se formulaba. Pero Harry continuaba inmovil. El cigarrillo se había apagado, y él, seguía con sus ojos cerrados. Una mano tras la nuca. La otra, hundiendola en la arena.  
-Dejas todo. Un día, sí lo dejas todo. Y vienes a recoger aquello que has dejado, por lo que has vivido, por lo que has luchado...  
De repente, Harry dejó de hablar y se sentó en la arena. Algunos granos de aquella arena, se escurría hacia la cintura de su pantalon de drill, color azul claro...  
-No te preocupes por mi, Ginny- dije de manera diferente, voluble, indiferente- No soy un niño. Lo sé asimilar todo. No debes preocuparte por tu carta. Uno ha vivido con esperanzas, pero ha vivido también sin ellas. Uno se habitua a prescindir de todo y a tenerlo todo. Yo he cambiado. Tienes razón...  
Y, como jocoso, alargó una mano en la arena, confundiendose sus dedos, apretó los deods femeninos..¡Aquel apreton¡Era como un pecado¡Como los besos recibidos¡Como las caricias recibidas, que aún le parecía sentir en su cuerpo!. Intentó tirar de su propia mano, pero tambié Harry lo hizo. Fue cuando quedó ella tendida, ladeada en la arena y Harry cayó sobre ella...  
-¡Para!- gimió- ¡Para!  
-Es que te gusta...  
-Oh...oh...tú...yo..No tienes derecho..  
Harry ya lo sabía. Pero en aquel instante, no pensaba recuperar la plaza perdida, de ese modo tan violento o pecador. Es qu realmente no sabía lo que hacía. Ignoraba si estaba matando el amor de Ginny o despertando su deseo..  
-¡Quita!- gemía Ginny- ¡Quita¡No tienes derecho!  
Harry no sabía a que tenía derecho. Sabía únicamente que necesitaba tenerla así, confundido su cuerpo con el de ella, en aquel aislamiento. Le buscó los labios...  
-Harry...no...no...te lo perdonaré nunca...  
Ya lo sabía  
La estaba perdiendo. ¿No hubiera sido mejjor decirle lo que sentía¿Lo mucho que la amaba?. Pero no dijo nada de todo aquello que roía con fiereza en su pecho, la beso mucho. Hubiera querido que ella luchace, que lo alejase, que lo abifetiase. Pero Ginny estaba lasa, como vencida, como relajada. Y de repente, Harry tuvo miedo. Miedo de sus labios, miedo de sus dedos. Miedo de la docilidad femenina. Miedo de todo, incluyendose a sí mismo y su tremenda pasión. Por eso la soltó y por eso jadeante, se fue levantando, y por eso como un beodo, arrastrando su camisa se perdía en la area, hundiendo sus pies en el agua, su figura se desdibujaba. Se alejaba, se perdía entre muchos otros bañistas que buscaban el frescor del agua...  
-Harry, Harry...¿Qué te pasa?. Te estas mojando el pantalon...  
Pero su voz no sonaba. Ella intentaba decir todo aquello, pero su voz no sonaba...

* * *

No supo cuando ni en que instante dejó su rincón. Estaba como adormecida. Como si la apalearan. No sabía si retroceder al pasadoo, si añorarlo o destruírlo en su mente..  
Anochecía cuando cuando el agua sintió la caricia calida de sus pies. Cuando se vi caminando, alzando la falda de su vestido, camino del malecon. No podría ir a pie. Tomaría el primer taxi...  
Fue al llegar a lo alto, al detenerse y respirar...  
-Te estoy esperando  
Aquella voz que empezaba a ser peligrosamente familiar, le hizo dar la vuelta como si un resorte tirara de ella. Allí estaba Harry. Estaba como apoyado negligentemente en la portezuela de su auto...  
-Gracias, Harry. Pero tú y yo...ya sabemos...lo que uno puede esperar del otro..  
-No sé si lo sabemos- respondió Harry parsimonioso- Tal vez tú si lo sepas. Yo intento saber..  
-¿Abusando de mi...?  
-¿De ti?Sabes mucho. Ya sabes- y riendo de una forma confusa- Cuando me hice tu novio, no sabías. Y pensar que me daba miedo tocarte. Porque a los diecisiete ya hubiese sabido si quisiera. Pero uno siente un respeto religioso¿Lo entiendes?  
-Buenas noches, Harry..  
El dejó de apoyarse en el auto. Fue hacia ella sin precipitació, pero seguro de sí mismo. La asió por un brazo ¡Aquellos dedos en su piel¡Era como si la electrizaran!. Se separó de ellos..  
-Iré sola. Quiero ir sola..  
-Me gustaría llevarte, a alguna parte- dijjo Harry poniendose delante de ella. Dominandola con su estatura. Es que ella era tan bajita, chiquita, y más teniendola en frente  
-Vamos, Ginny. No sé si vamos a discutir o hacernos mas amigos que antes. Yo no quisiera ser tu enemigo. Me gustaría, por el contrario, ser tu mejor amigo..  
¿Cómo se atrevía¿Se burlaba de ella o estaba loco?. Harry debía leer su semblante, lo que pensaba porque de inmediato, sin apartarse de Ginny, añadió:  
-Tu tomas las cosas muy enserio. Un beso, una caricia...Mi mundo, mi ambiente, no es tan diáfano como el tuyo. Yo no doy tanata importancia a ciertas cosas..  
-Pero yo sí- grito  
Y de súbito se dio cuenta de que se había exaltado demasiado.  
-Si me amas...-dijo mas apaciguada- dilo  
-Ah..¿Pero deseas que te lo diga?  
-Por su puesto que no. Pero encubrir tus pasiones, o tus deseos o tus amores, bajo un cinismo sonriente, me descompone. No quiero seguir tu juego. Si me amas, dilo y tal vez tenga la consideración de pedirte por ese mismo amor que me tengas, que me dejes en paz. Que tengo mi vida decidida. Que te aprecio como amigo, si es que te mereces mi aprecio, pues hasta ahora...no te lo has merecido.  
La respuesta de Harry fue tan muda como su mirada. Pero sus dedos fueron mas expresivos. La tomó del brazo  
-Sube, te llevaré a la casa de tus padres. He visto a tu padre esta tarde, después de dejarte, y me invitó a comer...  
-No temes que yo le diga a mi padre lo mucho que perturbas mi vida..  
Harry que suavemente la empujaba hacia el auto, la miró cegador. Un segundo. Como si la desnudara para reverenciarla.  
-Pero...¿Te la perturbo?  
Ginny se mordió los labios. De un tirón se desprendió de sus dedos y subió al auto, colocando la bolsa de baño sobre sus rodillas.  
Harry, dio la vuelta ala automovil y se colocó ante el volante. Soltó los frenos.  
-¿Es que te la perturbo?  
-Olvidemos eso..  
-No lo olvidemos..  
-Harry...si yo te pidiera, como te pedí en la carta, que desaparecieras de mi vida...¿Lo harías?  
Los nerviosos dedos morenos conducian con firmeza. Ginny obseervó que sus mandibulas se apretaban...  
-No queda nada del pasado- dijo sin preguntar  
Y ella, a media voz, desconcertada..  
-Hubieras...deseado que quedase...  
-Te pregunto  
-Y yo te respondo  
-El pasado y el presente son distintos...  
-No se parecen en nada, tienes razón  
-¿Mejor o peor, Ginny?  
La joven se mordió los labios  
-Distintos  
-Es lógico. Hace ocho años, tu eras una niña y yo un jovenzuelo .  
-Harry- dijo ella sin responder- No me has contestado. Si yo te pidiera que me dejaras en paz. Que te olvidaras de mí, que te buscaras otra mujer y te casaras...  
Harry la miró un segundo. Fue suficiente. Ella sintió el fuego de su mirada, en su boca y en sus ojos..  
-¿Lo deseas?Di,di¿deseas que me case con otra mujer?  
-No erers el mismo.  
-Repito lo mismo que he dicho antes. No puedo ser el mismo ni tu ni nadie. Nadie es el mismo con ocho años encima.  
-Nos apartamos de la cuestion. Y además, has dejado la casa de mis padres atrás..  
Harry se detuvo el auto al final de la avenida. Se volvió hacia ella.  
-¿Lo deseas o no lo deseas?  
-¿Desear que?  
-Que me busque otra mujer, que me case, que la haga feliz. Porque yo, sin vanidad, te digo, que sé hacer feliz a una mujer. Te haría feliz a ti...  
-¿Es que...te gustaría hacerme feliz a mí?  
Por toda respuest. Harry puso de nuevo el auto en marcha. Ni su voz, en contra de lo que pensaba Ginny, sonó suave e invitadora...  
-Tengo un apartamento precioso. Me gustaría que lo conocieras..  
-No.  
Harry retiró una de las manos del volante. Ginny la vió deslizarla hacia su regazo. La asió toda la mano. Era como una caricia.  
-Me parece que me porto mal contigo, Ginny. Disculpame. No voy a ir a comer a tu casa. Creo que en efeco estoy perturbando te vida sin necesidad. Tu tienes trzado el porvenir. A mí me descompone que alguien pueda trazarlo así...Tan simplemente. Pero debo respetar la opinión de los demás. Y debo, por supuesto, respetar la tuya..  
Era desconcertante...  
-Mis padres te esperan..Si has quedado con papá..  
-Tú hallarás una respuesta..  
-Pero...  
-Es mejor, Ginny  
-Gracias..  
El la miro  
-Gracias..de que?  
-No sé. Gracias. Viviré más tranquila. Ojala encuentres una mujer que te haga feliz..  
Los ojos de Harry empequeñecieron. Hubo en ellos como un destello, pero se mantuvo silencioso e inmovil, esperando que ella descendiese.  
-Lo nuestro ha sido bonito...Antes.- dijo Ginny a media voz, al tiempo de descender- Lo ha sido, sí, pero ha pasaado mucho tiempo. Se que lo has comprendido.  
-Yo, sí, pero...¿Lo has comprendido tú?  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Si tu novio te hace feliz...me alegro. Pero piensalo bien...  
-Harry, a veces te comportas como un sádico, otras como un canalla y algunas como un enamorado. ¿Qué debo pensar?  
-¿Y, por que no todo¿Es que no puedo ser las tres cosas a la vez?  
-Harry...  
El auto arrancaba. Ginny volvió a repetir a media voz:  
-Harry...¿Qué quieres decir?. Di, di ¿Qué dices?  
Pero Harry no la oía. El auto partía como un rayo, se perdía en la ancha avenida bordeada de chalecitos...

* * *

Atodos los que nos escribieron..Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y hasta la próxima..

Adelanto:

-Hmmm, se de quien esta hablando..Dolly Geffen...- dijo Misty triunfal- Una que es rubia y ahora anda con Harry Potter, que ha regresado del Canadá!. Si que la veo. Viste muy bien. Nda siempre con unos modelos preciosos, pero...-se quedó pensativa de súbito- Nunca le he visto en esta tienda...  
-Ha venido- mintió de nuevo- Durante tus vacaciones..  
-Ah...ya me explico. Pues creo que pagará.Ahora se va a casar con Harry Potter.El niño que vivió. Muy buen partido ¿sabe?


	7. CAPITULO 7

Aclaración: "No llego tarde", esta basada en la novela inédita de Corin Tellado, Nosotras solo estamos adaptando, los personajes de JK Rowling, a la historia...Reviews please...

**7.- Dudas y sentimientos...**

Colin estaba nervioso. La tienda ya estaba cerrada. Ginny hac  
a cuentas ante la caja registradora. Las luces de la calle se iban encendiendo.  
-¿Terminas, o no terminas, Ginny?. Mi madre nos espera...  
Ginny doblo la pagina de su libro de cuentas..  
-Ya termino- y al rato sin moverse- Es que no voy a ir a la casa de tu madre.  
-¿Qué dices?  
-Le prometí a mamá que comeria en casa. Me espera.  
-Pero, Ginny..¿Para cuando vamos a dejar la visita a casa de mi madre?- preguntó  
No podía ir, no estaba segura de nada  
-Ginny¿Me oyes?  
La joven cerró la puerta...  
-Oye, Ginny, yo no entiendo. No me has llevado a tu casa, intento llevarte yo a la mía. Mi madre nos espera, mi padre empieza a burlarce de mí. ¿Lo vas a permitir?  
Se acercaba a ella, intentaba tomarla en brazos, pero la joven, muy suavemente, lo apartaba de sí...  
-Ginny...-exclamó Colin desolado- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que nos ocurre?. Ahora, ni sé cuando te he dado un beso. Siempre tienes excusas para scapar.¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
Ginny, silenciosa se acercó a la puerta...  
-Disculpame- dijo abriendo- ¿Vamos, Colin?  
-Tengo derecho a saber que te pasa..  
-Es cierto, que lo tienes.  
-Pero...¿Te pasa algo?  
-No lo sé. Supongo que sí. Tu no ignoras que he tenido relaciones con un hombre.  
-¿Un hombre?- rió Colin nerviosamente- Un jovenzuelo, dirás. Qué relaciones, ni que bobadas...  
-Ese jovenzuelo, es mayor que tu, Colin. Además tiene mucha más experiencia..  
-¿Qué dices?  
-Y ha vuelto.  
-Pero..¿Y no habías dejado de amarlo?  
-Y he dejado..Pero algo esta ocurriendo en mí. No creo que sea amor por Harry. Eso no. Pero no soy la misma con respecto a ti, no. Es que lo que deseaba decirt.¿Quieres que dejemos lo nuestro por un mes, Colin?  
El aludido subía al auto, y cuendo Ginny estuvo acomodada, puso el auto en marcha...  
-No t comprendo o es que temo comprenderte.  
-Al volver Harry- decía Ginny pensativa- Todo a cambiado. No sé cuando, ni en que instante. Creo, repito, que no lo amo, pero algo no marcha bien en mi. Noto que te quiero menos. ¿Debo ser falsa contigo?. No debo.¿Verdad que no debo, Colin?  
El miro en frente, sus ojos oscuros tenian como una sombra..  
-Ginny...yo no sabía.  
-Ni yo.  
-¿Pero es amor lo que sientes por el?  
-No. De eso estoy segura.  
-Le...has visto más de una vez¿Verdad?  
-Sí  
-Fue tu primer amor..¿verdad?  
Ginny asintió con un breve movimiento de cabeza  
-Y al regresar...sientes nostalgia..  
Tampoco era eso. Es que ella necesitaba un hombre fogoso, absorvente, sensual como Harry, para ser feliz. Esa era la incognita  
Llegaban a casa...  
-No te das cuenta del daño que me haces- decía Colin con tristeza  
-Tambien me lo hago a mí misma, Colin, te lo aseguro. Un mes...Dame un mes para pensar, para saber lo que realmente deseo. Tal vez dentro de un mes, yo desee casarme contigo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser, y tu me hayas aborrecido...  
-Eso jamás..  
-Gracias- descendía del auto- Dentro de un mes vuelve a verme. Te lo ruego, Colin...  
-Tienes una voz apagada, Ginny. Estas sufriendo..  
-Es la primera vez que vivo una decisión tal..  
Colin la asió del codo y preguntó de súbito, antes de que ella descendiera del todo..  
-¿Te ama el?  
-No.- dijo..  
Y creyó estar segura de lo que decía...

* * *

Fue su madre. Molly Weasley quien se lo dijo...  
-¿Hace mucho que no ves a Harry¿Sabes que tiene novia?  
Un siglo..Desde aquella noche que no lo veía. «¿Eres un sádico, un canalla o un enamorado?» «¿No puedo ser las tres cosas a la vez..?»  
-Ginny, te hice una pregunta  
-Oh, perdona. He estado con Colin, hemos hablado.  
-Claro. ¿Cuándo se casan?  
-Hace cosas de dos semanas.  
La madrela miró desconcertada.  
-¿Qué dices, Ginny?  
La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza. Había dado respuesta a la primera pregunta, no a la segunda, debido, sin duda a su obseción.  
-Ginny, te estoy hablando y tú estas muy lejos.  
Ginny esbozo una media sonrisa de disculpa.  
-Perdona. Es que estaba pensando en Hermione..  
-¿Hermione?  
-Sí. Creo que terminará perdonando a Ron.  
-Pero criatura. Primero te pregunto si vez a Hary, después cuando te casa con Colin y te haces un lio en las respuestas, y ahora me sales con que pnsabas en Hermione...  
-Es verdad. Perdona: El trabajo. Sin duda el trabajo...  
-Si dejaras eso y te casaras con Colin.  
Solo le quedo una cosa grabada en la mente: "Tine novia...¿Desde cuando¿Quién era¿La besaba de...aquella manera?"  
-No, no...sabía...que tenía novia.  
Su madre parecía dar demasiada importancia al hecho, porque pregunto rapidamente..  
-Dime, Ginny, dime que día por fin irás a visitar a tu futura suegra.  
¿Qué tenía qu ver su suegra allí¿Por qué no seguía hablando su madre de ..La novia de Harry?  
-No ví a Harry desde hace dos semanas- dijo.  
Su madre lo miró nuevamente desconcertada...  
-Por lo que veo- apuntó- No piensas hablar de Colin y vuestros planes de para el futuro.  
-No lo hemos decidido aún, y si transició¿Quién es ella?  
-Ginny...  
-Comprende- fumaba a prisa. La comida se quedaba fría- Tengo a Harry en un gran estima...No me gustaría que se casara con cualquiera. Harry merece una mujer...casi perfecta.  
- El no es pefecto- se respingó su madre- ¿Quién es perfecto? Además ¿por qué supones tú que es la perfeción la que hace la felicidad de los seres humanos?  
-Pero, mamá...  
-Perdona. Me he metido a filásofa sin querer. Tu padre no es perfecto, es un ser humano, y me hizo y hace feliz. Infinitamente feliz. No, yo entiendo que la felicidad no tiene nada que ver con la perfecció humana, ni física ni moral. Claro, que si vamos a puntualizar, la felicidad es la cosa mas inconcreta, compleja y contradictoria que hay¿No te parece?  
A Ginny solo le parecía que seguía ignorando quiene era la novia de Harry, por eso insistió:  
-¿La conozco yo?  
-No me gustaría hablar contigo de eso...  
-Pero, mamá...  
-Hijita, es en serio.  
-Pero al menos su nombre...  
-Bueno...la chica esa, se llama Dolly...Dolly no se qué!. Mona, sí..  
-¿Dolly¿Quién será?  
-No lo sé mi vida...lo que si sé, es que s muy bonita. La he visto..por la calle. Ron me lodijo, cuando salíamos con Josh de paseo...  
-Ah...  
-Oye¿Es que te marchas, pero si no has comido. Si no has hecho mas que fumar...Pero hijita...¿por qué de pronto tanta prisa?  
-Es que..que..de repnte recordé que había quedado con Hermione  
-Pero niña...  
-No te preocupes mamá, que como allá, y dile a papá que no me espere despierto.  
-No te entiendo Ginny. Hace montones de días que no te entiendo..  
Tampoco ella se entendía...

* * *

No estaba citada con Hermione. Por eso cuando Hermione le abrió la puerta, exclamo sorprendida:  
-¡Tu y a estas horas!...pasa, pasa...  
-No esta...mi hermano.  
Hermione se sonrojo ligeramente y titubeo:  
- No...no...veo porque...tendría que..estar aquí...  
-Bueno...después que el te espantara a Draco a patadas y que pasar la noche aquí y en tu habitación, contigo...pense que...  
-No esta si eso quieres saber..y de seguro que fue él, el del chisme...  
-No, él solo me lo confirmó...  
-Tina- musito con el ceño ligeramente fruncido..  
-¿Se van a reconciliar?  
-No..  
-Hermione..  
-Ginny, no hablemos de mi. Mejor dime a que se debe tu visita..A ocurrido algo?  
-¿Que te hace pensar que ocurre algo?  
-Por la expresión de tu rostro..Dime te pasa algo...  
-De que me ocurre algo, me ocurre- dijo con desaliento.  
Hermione la empujo hacia el interior del living...  
-Tal me pareces- decía sonriendo con esa suavidad tan suya, tan comprensiva- Cuando Harry te pidió tener relaciones teniendo 15 años¿Lo recuerdas?. Me lo contabas todo. Igual que yo a ti con lo de Ron. Que dudas teníamos ¿Lo has olvidado?Pues ahora me pareces aquella chica que se ocultaba de los padres y de los hermanos , para verse con el tontuelo de Harry.  
-Con ocho años más..- dijo Ginny al tiempo de derrumbarse en una butaca- Creo que ando igual de indecisa.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
Se sinceró con ella. Se lo contó todo. No omitió nada . Ni los besos, ni sus perturbaciones, ni sus inquietudes, ni sus dudas.  
Hermione se inclino hacía adelante.  
-Ginny. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?  
-No lo sé...¿Por qué siento...esta atracción¿Por qué deso sus besos?  
-Te gusta Harry. Al decir verdad yo ya lo había notado . Harry esta como para gustar.  
-Pero tu no te has casaado con Ron solo porque te gustara.  
-Esa es la diferencia. Pero...nos nos confundamos, Ginny, ni demos nombres supuestos a las cosas que lo tienen concreto ¿Qué es el amor?. Una atracción terrible. Después queda esa ternura indispensable, ese vivir incondicionalmente para el ser amado. Pero..¿primero¿Por donde ntra el amor?. El amor entra por los ojos y por el cuerpo, forme un gran bloque que es la ternura, la comprensió, la felicidad..  
-No te detengas, Hermione. Di todo lo que tu has sentido por Ron, antes de cassarte con él.  
-Sí...A pesar de todo sigo sintiendo- rió Hermione como avergonzada-, con un monton de sentimientos más. Pero cuando..por ejemplo...cuando anoche se cerro aquí conmigo, y me tomó en sus brazos de esa forma tan..tan..WOW!- Hermione de solo recordarlo, le temblo el cuerpo, y se sonrojo mucho cuando se dio cuenta que había hablado de más. Ya que Ginny la miraba como asustada.- Bueno decía, que cuando nos encerrabamos antes. Eramos un hombre y una mujer...  
-Vas a terminar perdonandolo...  
-Shhh...dejame continuar. Después de muchos momentos, cuando hacíamos cuentas, cuando hablabamos del futuro, cuando pensabamos que deseabamos tener un hijo, eramos marido y mujer, esposo y esposa, amigos entrañables, compañeros. Pero más que nada, fuimos un hombre y una mujer. No sé como explicarte esto Ginny. Me da no se que...  
-Dilo todo..  
Esa perturbación que sientes junto a Harry, esa ansiedad, ese...deseo, hablemos en galeones¿Lo has sentido algun vez con Colin?  
Ginny empalideció y movió la cabeza negando...  
-Es lamentable. Porque si no sientes eso hoy¿Por qué vas a sentirlo mañana?. El hombre tiene que llegar a lo más sensible de tu ser, Ginny. Se necesitan pasiones. Al menos como para una mujer como tú, que, por lo visto eres apasionada.  
-Es que yo...no sabía lo que era...  
-Eso ocurre. Por eso vez tanto divorcios, tantos matrimonios desgraciados, tantas mentiras, tantas infidelidades. Ya vez..lo mio con Ron..se esta acabando.  
-No, si tu no quieres...  
-No voy a mentirte; amo a tu hermano con todo mi ser. Pero su traición , me hizo sufrir mucho. No sé si lo perdonare...  
-Pero, lo de anoche demuestra lo contrario..  
-Fue un momento de debilidad. Tal vez producto del coraje del momento, no sé...Pero...dime tu..¿Qué sientes por Harry?  
-Tal vez por todo lo que has dicho, quiere decir que yo estoy...enamorada de él.

-No he dicho tal. He dicho o he dado entender, por lo que siento yo misma, que le necesitas. Que necesitas que Colin fuese así y no es así. Has descubierto,al menos, que necesitas un hombre como Harry.Pero...¿No será todo una pasión superficial, carnal, pasajera¿Una pasión que una vez saciada, se quede en el vacío convertida en poca cosa?. Eso es lo que tienes que descubrir..  
Hermione, habló y habló. Casi se qudo sin saliva y Ginny también. Discutieron, se acaloraban, pero, Ginny salió de allí como a las doce de la noche, sin haber aclarado su incognita. Su muda e intima interrogante...

* * *

La dependiente cerraba los escaparates...  
-Misty, supongo que conoces a mucha gentet...  
La dependiente no estaba acostumbrada a que su jefa, aunque jóven como ella, le diera mucha confianza. En el negocio, detrás del mostrador. Ginny Weasley muy seria y muy poca comunicativa, desde no hace mas de la vuelta de Harry..  
-A mucha, sí-dijo sonriente.  
-¿Sales mucho?  
-Todos los días que puedo.  
Le ardía la pregunta en los labios. Se puso a manipular la caja registradora, como si no le diera importancia alguna a su pregunta. A la que iba a fomular...  
-Tenemos una cuenta pendiente aquí- mintió- Es de una tal Dolly..-Hay tantas Dolly...  
-Es una chica que anda siempre en fiestas...  
-Hmmm, se de quien esta hablando..Dolly Geffen...- dijo Misty triunfal- Una que es rubia y ahora anda con Harry Potter, que ha regresado del Canadá!. Si que la veo. Viste muy bien. Nda siempre con unos modelos preciosos, pero...-se quedó pensativa de súbito- Nunca le he visto en esta tienda...  
-Ha venido- mintió de nuevo- Durante tus vacaciones..  
-Ah...ya me explico. Pues creo que pagará.Ahora se va a casar con Harry Potter.El niño que vivió. Muy buen partido ¿sabe?  
Tuvo ganas de gritarle que dejara de llamarle: El niño que vivió.  
-¿Qué...fama tiene?  
-¿Dolly?- Misty soltó una carcajada, pero de repente enmudeció-Perdone...  
-Di...di...  
-Pues..es así..así...  
-Misty, te estoy haciendo una pregunta concreta.  
-Señorita, dicen que se casa con Harry Potter. Y estoy segura qu abonara la factura. No creo que en este momento le interese que se sepan sus asuntos algo...sucios.  
-¿Cómo es?  
-Pues...liga muchos, perdon quiero decir..  
-Que liga, ya lo has dicho.  
Misty enrojeció.  
-No es una chica de la calle. Eso si se lo aseguro. Lo que pasa es que...bueno, pues...se divierte. Se valos fines de semana con sus amigos. No es una chica de la calle, se lo aseguro. Tal vez es mejor que muchas que aparentan ser perfectas, pero...  
-Mientras existan los peros, Misty...  
-Pues si. Dolly tiene muchos peros. No se le conoce profesión. No trabaja. Sus padres no son ricos...y sin embargo...siempre esta en las fiestas importantes. Ahora a llegado es infeliz...Perdon quiero decir..  
-Lo has dicho- corto Ginny con sequedad- Gracias. Misty...  
-¿Le...levo la factura?  
-Prefiero que se haga por el conducto normal, habitual en estos casos. Y prefiero así mismo que te olvides de este asunto...  
-Si señorita Weasley.  
-Apaga la luz, del escaparate central, Misty- añadió de un modo terminante.  
-Si señoritaWeasley...  
Mas tarde se fue a su casa. Algo obsesivo, empezaba a arderle la mente.  
Dejando a un lado los recuerdos de...aquellos besos... la amistad de Harry quedaba. Al fin y al cabo Harry podía ser muy macho, muy viril, muy masculino, pero...para elegir esposa podía ser un inocente. Quizas era el hazmereir de la comuidad magica por sus relaciones con aquella.."Dolly"..  
-Ginny  
Ron la estaba mirando.  
-Di..hermano..  
-Tenías una expresión..  
-No sé...  
-Parecías muy preocupada..¿Todo bien con Crevey?  
-Si. El...ha viajado  
-Oh. Entonces creo entenderte...  
-¿Y tu?  
-¿Yo?  
-Sí..  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Hermione..  
-Oh, sí...Creo que esta noche vuelvo a campeonar..  
Ginny puso cara de no entender..  
-Yo me entiendo.  
-¿Crees que te perdone?  
-Lo más seguro es que sí...Ya ves. Acepto salir conmigo esta noche.  
-Y...¿Dónde la llevarás?  
-Primero a comer, después..tal vez a bailar y luego..me encerraré en casa con ella.  
-Eso si que te da la oportunidad.  
-Aunque no lo haga- y rió al ver la cara de su hermana. Estaba aterrada!- Tranquila que no abusaré de ella. No sería capáz. Estoy seguro que ella accederá...  
Arthur Weasley entraba en aquel momento...  
-Estoy disgustado- decía- Harry se ha echado novia, y nada menos que una chica de esas frescas que no tiene gota de sentido común.  
Molly Weasley llegaba tras él, y decía enojada...  
-No te metas en tales asuntos, Arthur. No esta bien. Yo creo que un hombre de la edad de Harry, ya sabe lo que quiere...  
-No lo creas.- decía Arthur preocupado- Al fin y al cabo, Harry no hizo otra cosa en su vida que trabajar. Necesita un hogar, de acuerdo. Pero...una chica así...¿Sabrá comprender tan digna e integra como Harry?  
Se fueron los dos embebidos en una discución. Ginny qued donde estaba. Junto al ventanal, preguntandose, en mente, si Harry era tan integro y tan digno como su padre suponía...  
-Hey, pequeña!- le llamó, Ron- No te sientas mal por lo que papá dice..  
-Yo...  
-Gin..no es tu culpa. Harry se lo buscó. Estoy seguro que a pesar de todo, él sabe lo que hace. Creeme..  
Le dio un beso en la frente...  
-Pero todo tiene un ¿por qué?  
-A que te refieres. Di..di..  
-Es algo que tienes que descubrir por tu cuenta.  
-Ron...  
-Yo ya me voy..Hermione debe estar esperando..¿Cómo me veo?  
-Como un personaje de cine..  
-Gracias- le dio otro beso en la frente..- deseame suerte...  
-Suerte..  
-Gracias...Ah!y no olvides recoger a Tina y a mi hijo...  
-No lo haré...  
Y lo vió alejarse en su auto deportivo...

* * *

No supo en que día, ni en que momento, se vió ante el garage de Harry Potter.  
La portera le preguntó desde su gareta:  
-¿A quien busca, Señorita?  
Titubeaba. Estaba linda. Más que nunca. Pelirroja, con la piel bruñida. El cabello suelto, la mirada negra...muchos celajes ocultos en aquella mirada.  
-Al señor Potter..  
Y ella misma noto el temblor de su voz.  
-Precisamente acaba de subir. Si no se apresura bajará enseguida. No come en casa. Lo hace siempre en el restaurante de a lado.  
Se perdió en el ascensor.  
El ascensor se detuvo. Quinta planta.¿No era una temeridad lo que estaba haciendo¿Por qué tenía ella que meterse en las vidas privadas de los demás?. Pero es que la vida privada de Harry Potter era distinta. Algo quedaba. Estimación...afecto. Pulso el timbre...  
Jamás sensibilidad alguna se manifestó en los dedos de una muchacha. Estuvo a punto de huir, de echar a correr. Pero sacó aquella valentía de Griffindor, y el timbre ante aquella pulsación vacilante, sonó, sonó allá lejos...  
Se escucharon sus pasos. Recios firmes. Pasos inconfundibles...  
-Tu!

* * *

Olasssss!..Si, ya volvimos..disculpen la demora..pero aqui esta el capi..prometemos soubir el próximo bien pronto porque sino, creo que nos terminan linchando...muchos bss..y gracias por los reviews.. 


	8. CAPITULO 8

8.-¿QUÉ ES LA FELICIDAD...?

En el capitulo anterior..

No supo en que día, ni en que momento, se vió ante el garage de Harry Potter.  
La portera le preguntó desde su gareta:  
-¿A quien busca, Señorita?  
Titubeaba. Estaba linda. Más que nunca. Pelirroja, con la piel bruñida. El cabello suelto, la mirada negra...muchos celajes ocultos en aquella mirada.  
-Al señor Potter..  
Y ella misma noto el temblor de su voz.  
-Precisamente acaba de subir. Si no se apresura bajará enseguida. No come en casa. Lo hace siempre en el restaurante de a lado.  
Se perdió en el ascensor.  
El ascensor se detuvo. Quinta planta.¿No era una temeridad lo que estaba haciendo?¿Por qué tenía ella que meterse en las vidas privadas de los demás?. Pero es que la vida privada de Harry Potter era distinta. Algo quedaba. Estimación...afecto. Pulso el timbre...  
Jamás sensibilidad alguna se manifestó en los dedos de una muchacha. Estuvo a punto de huir, de echar a correr. Pero sacó aquella valentía de Griffindor, y el timbre ante aquella pulsación vacilante, sonó, sonó allá lejos...  
Se escucharon sus pasos. Recios firmes. Pasos inconfundibles...  
-Tu!

Ginny sintió la voz de Harry más ronca que de costumbre.  
-Yo- dijo la vocesilla femenina, asustada ante su propia audacia.  
Harry no le franqueó la entrada. Lo tapaba con su cuerpo fuerte y ancho.  
-¿Puedo...pasar?  
-Pues...no me parece prudente, Ginny  
Era distinta la voz de Harry. ¿Más cálida? Asombrada también y cálida, sí. La del muchacho que se iba a los diecisiete.  
-Vengo a hablar contigo, Harry.  
El movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
-Estoy solo, Ginny.  
Ella se envalentonó  
-¿Estas seguro de que estas solo?  
-Pues, sí. Pero no veo...el porqué has de dudarlo. Te digo que no entres. Es...por tu bien.  
No estaba ella para ver su bien. Iba allí para ayudarle. No le temía.  
-¿Por mi bien?  
-Creo que sí.  
-Me parece que pretendes evitar que vea tus..  
-Dilo..  
Parecía desafiarla. Como si toda su consideración se evaporaba.  
-Dilo- repitió apremiante.  
-Nada..  
-Pasa- grito- Pasa!  
Y le franqueó la entrada. Ginny lo dudo un segundo, tal vez menos. Después pasó. Sólo sentía la respiración de Harry tras ella. Una respiración fuerte, algo agitada. Tal vez...¡muy agitada!  
-No veo por qué has venido a mi casa.  
-Vengo a verte.  
-¿A mi? Me has dicho..que no volviera por tu vida.  
-De eso hace más de quince días.  
-He decidido vivir mi vida ajena a la tuya.  
Hablaba y a la vez mostraba el camino hacia el living.  
-Si quieres sentarte- invitó Harry- Pero no veo..a esta hora salgo todos los días. Como fuera.  
Automáticamente, Ginny se sentó.  
-Sé que tienes novia.  
No dijo nada. Pero no era preciso porque como Ginny, como disparada, añadió..  
-Sé que se llama Dolly..  
Harry volvió a alzar una ceja. Si Ron le viese, le hubiese dicho: "Te aseguro que me estaba apartando de ella. Que enredaba mi vida con amoríos fáciles. Que me costaba mucho, porque cada día la añoraba más. Y estaba en mi casa. Tenía locos deseos de poseerla.¡Qué sabía de ella tales cosas! Pero yo le hubiese enseñado. Yo le enseñaría a ser mujer. Sabría al fin lo que era un hombre. Sin embargo, para mí, ella era ella. Y me estaba mordiendo el alma y el deseo y los sentimientos, por evitar cometer una locura. Pero no estaba seguro de mi voluntad..."  
-Dicen por ahí, que te vas a casar con ella.  
Harry jamás pensó en casarse con Dolly. El conoció a muchas Dollys. Sin embargo no lo dijo.  
-¿Y bien?  
-Harry...dicen que...que...que...  
Se quedó muda, cortada, cohibida, bajo la impasible mirada masculina. Tan muda, tan impasible que se vio obligada, sin saber la razón, a ponerse de pie, muy poco a poco..  
-¿Es que te vas?- preguntó él..  
Ginny comenzaba a comprender en aquel instante, la locura que había cometido yendo a aquel apartamento. Miraba a Harry con expresión suplicante y Harry tubo que volver los ojos hacia un lado para evitar cometer una locura..  
-Harry- se oyó de súbito la voz baja de Ginny- Esa chica...no es...mujer para ti..  
Harry se tensó..  
-¿Qué no es mujer para mi?  
La joven parpadeó y no supo nunca cuando fue. Pero sintió las dos manos de Harry en sus hombros. Unas manos pesadas, firmes, que le bajaban los hombros. Unas manos que crispaban y que le rodeaban el cuello, poco a poco, como si fuera a ahorcarle..  
-Dicen, que no lo es, Harry.  
-¿Y a ti que te importa?- gritó de súbito, salpicándola con su aliento de fuego- Di, di, di ¿Qué te importa a ti?¿Por qué vienes a mi casa?¿Quién te ha pedido tu opinión?  
Ginny se estremeció de pies a cabeza.  
-Mi...afecto hacia ti.  
Hubo una vacilación en Harry. Iba a besarla. Pero de repente giró sobre sí y le dio la espalda.  
-Gracias por tu afecto, Ginny. Pero...puedes irte. Debes irte.  
-Es...que te vas a casar con ella.!  
La pregunta tenía una loca ansiedad. Harry se volvió con fiereza. Sus ojos, tal parecía que echaban lumbre.  
-¿Y que pasa si me caso?¿Qué tienes tu que venir aquí a decirme que no lo haga? En nombre de tu afecto! ¿Qué clase de afecto?¡AFECTO!- su voz cobraba una ironía descarnada Afecto...¿Cuándo has sentido tu afecto por nadie?¿Acaso me inmiscuyo yo en tu vida?¿Impido que te cases con ese monigote de Colin Crevey? No. Pues déjame a mi y no invoques un afecto que hiere solo al mencionarlo.  
Tal parecía que su voz iba a detenerse, a cesar. Pero de repente, volvió a oírse. Era como un grito furioso.  
-¿A quién le puede importar lo que yo haga?¿Y que tiene Dolly que no tenga otra cualquiera?- dio un paso hacia Ginny, casi se pegó a ella-¿Es que tu te consideras mejor?¿No tienes novio y, sin embargo, prefieres que te bese yo?  
-Harry!  
De súbito sus manos volvieron a caer por los hombros femeninos. Tal parecía que iba lejor toda prudencia, toda consideración.  
-Mis besos te gustan y vienes a eso. Te casaras con Colin, pero..vienes a que te bese yo!  
Ginny asustada, temerosa, femenina hasta estremecer, dio una paso atrás. Pero Harry dio otro hacia delante. Y fue cuando la doblo entre sus brazos, cuando le buscó la boca con la suya, cuando la besó hasta paralizarla.  
Ginny sintió la sensación que se evaporaba. De que todo giraba en torno, de que algo caliente, sofocante, le ardía en las venas, le hacía palpitar las sienes, y los senos y los labios. Lucho contra él, pero de repente, bajo sus besos, quedo inmóvil...lasa, débil.  
La ira de Harry se fue aplacando. Ni él mismo se daba cuenta de que sus labios, no besaban con fiereza, sino con suavidad, con deleite, con una ternura inefable. Lo que jamás dejo de sentir por su dulce pelirroja. Se diría que sus labios besaban más y más y que al besar, acariciaban, no ofendían...  
Ginny estaba tan inmóvil pegada a él, que sentía el palpitar de su propio corazón y el de Harry...Fue así que él la soltó. Se volvió de espaldas. Quedó como encorvado, apoyado en el respaldo de un sofá, con la cabeza entre los hombros...  
-Vete!- Se oyó su voz- Vete, Ginny. Y disculpa: Una vez mas disculpa mi...grosería. De súbito emitió una risa ahogada, ronca. Se fue levantando poco a poco y girando. Quedó erguido ante ella.- No sé porqué has venido. No quiero saberlo. Prefiero que te marches. No me voy a casar con Dolly- dijo con desdén, un desdén doloroso, que estremeció a la muda Ginny de pies a cabeza- Nunca pensé...casarme con ella. No puedo, Ginny. He conocido a muchas Dollys. Montones de ellas. Era tu novio. Dejaba en mi corazón, en mis sentimientos un rincón para mi novia de siempre, pero vivía mi vida. Era un ser humano. Pero a ti te amaba. ¿Entiendes?. Un día volvería. Todo lo poco ó mucho ó bueno que había en mi vida, era para ti. Pero seguía viviendo porque tenía que seguir viviendo, y te repito...que he conocido a muchas Dollys. Tampoco me asombraría que algún día terminara casándome con una de ellas. Tu le das importancia, una vital importancia a ciertas cosas- Se alzó de hombro- Yo se las doy a otras. Otras cosas de las cuales, tu no tienes ni la menor idea..  
Hablaba a borbotones. Y a la vez iba hacia la puerta del living..  
-Puedes irte tranquila, Ginny . Pero no te olvides de que si no me caso con Dolly; no es porque tu hayas vvenido a pedírmelo. Ni hayas intentado decirme cosas de las cuales yo ya estoy de vuelta hace mucho tiempo. No me caso con esa Dolly ni con ninguna otra porque..  
Guardó silencio de súbito..  
-Vete, Ginny...  
Y como ella permanecía inmóvil como una estatua, Harry insistió mostrando la puerta..  
-Vete. Es peligroso estar aquí. No tienes idea de lo peligroso que es. T he besado..no quisiera volver a tener que hacerlo...  
Ginny, ni aún así se movía. Sabía que debía decir cosas. Pero no sabía que cosas. También sabía que debía sentirse profundamente ofendida por aquellos besos pecadores...Pero no lo estaba.  
-Ginny, te estoy pidiendo que te marches..  
-No eres feliz, Harry  
El alzó una ceja..  
-¿Te duele que no sea feliz?- había burla en su voz..  
-Todo lo que yo digo te parece motivo de mofa..  
Mejor que lo pareciera así..  
-¿Qué es la felicidad, Ginny?¿A caso tu eres feliz?  
Lo era antes de que llegara él..  
-La felicidad!- reía Harry con sarcasmo.-¿Qué cosa es la felicidad? Un conglomerado de cosas pequeñas, indefinidas. Es como una marejada, ó, como un mar en calma, como un cielo azul y transparente,¿Quién puede, con prioridad, decirnos dónde y cómo esta esa felicidad de la que todos pregonan y de la que nadie sabe apenas nada?  
-Harry, hablas como un escéptico  
-¿Y pretendes que sea todo lo contrario?  
Ginny respiró profundamente. Dio un paso al frente, pero se volvió y se recostó en la pared, antes de salir..  
Lo miró con tristeza..  
-Harry- dijo a media voz- En Canadá te amargaron la existencia. Te han hecho de otra manera. Antes eras más sencillo..  
Harry la miró sarcástico..  
-No fue Canadá, Ginny, ni los seres que he conocido allí. Fueron cosas. Miles de cosas que pasaron después. Además..a mi edad ya no se puede ser diáfano n sencillo como un niño..- y de repente gritando..-Márchate , Ginny!- Pero Ginny seguía allí muda y quieta..- Ginny!- aún gritaba- Márchate. Márchate ahora mismo..  
Pero iba hacia ella y de repente se pegó a su cuerpo y Ginny sintió la dura pared en su espalda y la blandura del cuerpo de Harry en el suyo. Harry hundió su cabeza en la garganta femenina. El olía a tabaco bueno. A loción masculina. Ella olía a un perfume exquisito. Harry sintió que todo giraba, que iba a volverse loco y que perdería el poco sentido común que le quedaba. Por eso dio un paso atrás. La vio indefensa. ¿Qué pedían sus ojos?¿A caso sabía Ginny lo que en realidad deseaba?. Harry supo que no. Por eso sintió pena. De sí mismo y de ella.  
-Ginny- dijo humildemente- Márchate, anda. Yo..yo te acompaño hasta la puerta..  
-Si..Harry.  
-Pero no se iba..  
-Y no vuelvas nunca más..¡Nunca más!. Olvídate del afecto que me tienes. No basta. El afecto es algo débil. No tiene consistencia en una caso así. Es mejor que te olvides de lo que sientes por mi. A mi me duele mas tu afecto que tu odio. Prefiero que me odiases..  
-Es que no puedo odiare, Harry..  
-Pues no me profeses afecto y aunque sepas que me voy a casar con una perdida, déjame a mí ¿Qué puede importarte a ti lo que yo haga?. Di. ¿Qué mas te da?. Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué soy para ti?. Un montón de cartas viejas sin recuerdo. Un sin de cenizas calcinada. Algo que se ha ido, Ginny. Algo que debe irse y se ha ido...  
La asió de la mano y tiró de ella. Fue cuando tropezó con el sofá. Cayó en el y arrastró a Ginny tras de sí. Sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos. Sentirla así, sobre él. Era...era...peor que mil muertes juntas. Era...  
-Harry..¿Qué haces?  
La voz de Ginny era un grito ahogado. Era un gemido. Harry cerró más los ojos. La tocaba. La apretaba contra sí. La besaba. Era como si perdiera la razón..  
-Harry...Harry..no..  
Iba a ocurrir algo. El sabía que iba a ocurrir. Le habría gritado a su migo, Ron: "Tenía que hacerla mía. Ella debía de odiarme. Tenía que odiarme. Pero estaba allí, muda bajo mis besos. Bajo mis caricias, y yo sentí un terror. Y me fui. Te juro que no le hice nada, Ron. No pude. Era..lo más de mi vida, por eso huí. Creo que el portazo que resonó, se oyó por oda la casa. Y huí como un loco escalera abajo"  
Pero, Ron no estaba allí. Solo estaba a calle y la gente que iba y venía, cada una seguramente con sus propios problemas. Respiró hondamente . Hundió las manos en los bolsillos y se lanzó hacia la calle. Iba de lado a otro en aquella misma esquina. La midió una y otra vez. Sentía el frío de la noche en la frente. Era un alivio...

No hay palabras para justificar esta tardanza. Solo les pedimos paciencia, aunque esta de más pedirlo cuando han sido los más pacientes del mundo!


	9. CAPITULO FINAL

CAPITULO FINAL!

ES ASI EL AMOR...

Ginny fue levantándose poco a poco. Recogió el bolso que estaba tirado en el suelo y miró en torno como alucinada.¿Qué había pasado? Nada. Sí, algo. Algo terrible. Había pasado que acababa de conocer a Harry un poco más..mucho más.  
-Harry..  
Nadie respondía. Echó a andar.  
De súbito al verse en el portal, se sintió mejor. Experimento como un alivio...  
-Te acompaño a casa..  
Era su voz. Una voz cálida. La voz de..¿Aquel chico de diecisiete años?  
-Ginny...es muy tarde- la voz de Harry tenía un dejo raro- Te acompaño a casa. No tengo el auto. No sé dónde lo deje esta tarde...  
Echaron a andar uno junto al otro. Sus pasos resonaban en el asfalto. De repente, la voz de Harry tenía como un gemido...  
-Ginny...no quise ofenderte..  
Ginny repiró hondo..  
-Sí, ya sé...ya sé...  
-Tengo que decirte algo. Ginny, después...tal vez lo deje todo...y me marche de nuevo a Canadá. Recibí tu carta en casa e Ron, sí...Fue como si me apuñalaras...  
Ginny se detuvo...  
-Me destruiste. Tengo que decírtelo. Toda mi vida te quise.¡Toda mi vida! He vivido, como te he dicho. Soy humano y he vivido; cada día...comprendía más la clase de muchacha que tu eras. Por eso te conservé incólume en mi pensamiento, en mis sentimientos..  
Ginny echó a andar nuevo. Y Harry a su lado. Pero su voz ya no se detenía. Ya no...  
-Ya no podía ser el mismo de antes. Claro que no. Pero todo lo mejor de mi existencia estaba reservado para ti, y allí en casa de Ron, cuando regresaba ilusionado, recibí tu carta. Fue como si me mataran...  
Ginny volvió a detenerse. Algo le brillaba en la mirada. Pero la calle estaba oscura y Harry no vio aquel brillo en los ojos de Ginny...  
-Uno pasa la vida construyendo lindos castillos en el aire.¡Mis bonitos castillos junto a mi chica de Hogwarts! Y de repente, cada piedra se convierte en polvo. Eso fue lo que me ocurrió a mi...  
Ginny abrió los labios. Fue a decir algo. Pero de nuevo la voz de Harry tenía aquella nostalgia, aquella diáfana nostalgia...  
-Quise despertar en ti una nueva pasión. No podía resignarme a perderte. Bien sabe Dios que tenía la más mala intención del mundo. Pero no pude.- Ginny se detuvo y lo miró. Harry seguía caminando y hablando- Cuando esta noche te vi en mi casa sentí que la sangre me saltaba en las venas, y que iba a cometer una locura. Pero, no. Por eso huí. Tu no mereces mi locura. Mi veneración, sí. Mi locura, i sadismo, no. Por eso huí. Por eso mañana no estaré más aquí. ¿Que importan las ansiedades que se han tenido, si no hay con quien compartirlas? Ya no más interceptaré tu vida. Cásate con Colin Crevey. Es posible que te merezca más que yo. No volveré nunca más ¡nunca más!  
Ginny extendió una mano. No sabía lo que buscaba. Sus dedos se agitaban. De repente se tropezaron con los de Harry. El se detuvo. Ginny apretaba su mano...  
-Harry...  
La voz de Ginny era queda. Era como si en ella vibrara un anhelo.  
Harry tuvo miedo. De aquella voz, de aquellos dedos que se perdían en los suyos, del cuerpo suave que se pegaba al suyo..  
-Harry..  
El intentó rescatar sus dedos. Pero, Ginny los oprimían más y más...  
-Harry...  
-Ginny..déjame ir...  
-No, Harry...no voy a poder.  
-Ginny, ¿Que quieres decir?  
Ginny no sabía lo que quería decir. Ginny sólo sabía lo que sentía. Y sentía mucho. De repente todo, y más que ocho años antes..  
-Ginny...  
-Si te vas ahora..i te vas...Debiste..-estaba llorando- Debiste decírmelo ates. Debiste...  
-Oh...Oh...  
Y la apretó contra sí. La cerró en su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Ginny era distinto. El mismo, pero distinto. No huía. Se oprimía contra suyo, se entregaba. Harry creía que perdía la razón. Ginny decía a media voz, allí, junto a su boca perdiéndose en los labios de Harry..  
-Es que yo..yo...también hubiese cometido una locura esta noche. Me hubiese gustado cometerla. No sé como no te diste cuenta, es que yo...  
Lo besaba ela. Así, así. Como él quería. Alguien paso por su lado y no sé que cosas decía: "Que vergüenza, que espectáculo en la calle" No comprendían. Nadie comprendía, excepto ellos. Ellos si lo sabían y lo sentían. Por eso se separaron y se juntaron de nuevo y echaron a andar por la calle asidos por la cintura...

Ooooooooooooo

Los cuatro se miraban. También el pequeño Josh. El pequeño Josh que estaba en el regazo de su padre. Los cuatro reían. La voz de Ginny y la de Harry, y los cuatro se miraban entre sí y los cuatro sonreían y también el pequeño Josh parecía entender y sonreía..  
-Nos vamos a casar..  
Así  
Nada más..  
No se podían dar más explicaciones. Eso era todo y todo debía ser..  
Molly besaba a su hija y después a Harry. También los besaba Arthur y luego sus dos mejores amigos los felicitaban..  
-Ahora..el cuarteto esta de nuevo junto ¿Verdad, amor?- decía Ron abrazando a Hermione por la cintura..  
-Seremos un trío si te vuelves a portar mal...  
-Pero...mione  
Los cuatro rieron..  
Después y estaban en el jardín. Era ella, aquella Ginny, la que se apretaba contra Harry. Y Harry reía. Parecía el muchacho de 17 años. Aquel que reía por todo. Aquel que empezaba a saber besar. Aquel que después se fue y escribía todos los días primero, y después todas las semanas y luego estuvo cinco meses sin escribir..  
Del salón llegaba el murmullos de las voces familiares.  
-¿Que diran d nuestra huída- decía Ginny..  
Harry le decía algo al oído. Algo que ruborizaba a Ginny...  
Pero e pegaba a él y también decía cosas a media voz..  
-Nos casamos enseguida..  
-Cuando..tu digas..  
-Pasado mañana ¿Y tu novio?  
-Oh..  
-¿Que le vas a decir?  
Todo entre ellos. Para Colin, nada. Menos para Dolly. Tenía razón Hermione. El amor era así. Así como ella lo vivía..  
Casi lastimaban sus besos, eran como goces inefables..  
-No seas..  
-Pero, Ginny..  
Ginny se menguaba y quedaba en sus brazos y sentía sus caricias..  
-No sé, como pude dejar de quererte..No me lo puedo dejar de explicar, Harry...  
-Es que no has dejad de quererme. Lo has pensado que es distinto..  
-Sí, sí, sí...eso es verdad..  
-Ginny..!-decían desde el salón- ¿No se esta haciendo muy tarde?  
Ginny se desprendían de los brazos que la oprimían. Besos y besos. Pero aquel último como si se entregara toda la vida en él. Era ella, con el dogal de sus brazos, quien le rodeaba el cuello mientras las manos de Harry, febriles, ansiosas. Se perdían en su cuerpo..  
-Nos llaman..  
-Sí..  
-Su...éltame  
-¿Quieres?  
Se apretaba contra él..  
Y bajo, muy bajo decía..  
-No...no...no...

ooooooooooooooooo

Tenía razón Hermione. Eran un hombre y una mujer. En aquel momento, sí. Se habían casado. Estaban en el apartamento de Harry, en el que iban a vivir cuando regresaran del viaje de novios. Pero aquella noche...  
-Nadie sabe que estamos aquí..  
La voz de Ginny era diáfana. Queda, tenue..  
-Tu y yo, sí...  
Lejos quedaban los días en que casi niños, se juraban amor sin saber apenas lo que era. Lejos también estaban los padres, los hermanos, Hermione y su pequeño Josh...  
Estaban en el apartamento de Harry. El mismo donde se vieron aquella vez. Donde él la dejo aquella noche. Donde él la besó desesperadamente. De donde huyó como un loco por no dañarla. Pero nada era igual..  
El mismo sofá..  
Pero distinto..  
Todo era distinto. También ellos...  
-Mi bata. ¿Dónde has puesto mi bata?- decía Ginny avergonzada...  
Harry reía..  
-Si serás tonta..  
-Harry..No tienes derecho..  
El la miraba profundamente. Estaba sobre ella. Ginny alzaba los brazos..  
-Quieres tu bata?  
Y la voz tenue después, suave...acariciante, apasionada...  
-No..no..  
Los besos eran hondos. Todo parecía iluminarse y oscurecerse. Los dedos de Harry se perdían en ella. Y Ginny se estremecía. Y sus labios buscaban la boca de Harry...  
-Es así el amor, Ginny...  
-Sí, sí, sí...  
Después todo era verde y miel..  
Y los sentimientos casi lastimaban por causar aquel placer voluptuoso..Tenía razón Hermione. El cariño quedaba para después. El amor, la pasión, para aquella noche, para el hombre y para mujer...  
Toda la razón la tenía Hermione..

FIN...

Aishhh! Que bonito..snif, snif..  
Bueno..Este es el fin de este fiction..Esperamos que les haya gustado tanto como a nosotras que no solo lo hemos escrito. También lo hemos leído y hasta nos hemos involucrado en ella..  
Angls: Aún ando en busca de mi Harry..  
Maga: Lo sé, y creo que todas queremos uno como él ó Ron ó Draco..  
Para ser mas claras este asido una antesala a lo que se viene..  
Sí, sí..Suponemos que se lo imaginan...jejeje  
Bss a todos y hasta el próximo fic..

Aclarando..Esta historia solo una adaptación de una Novela Inédita de CORIN TELLADO!. Nosotros solo hicimos la adaptación de los personajes de JK Rowling a esta historia e hicimos algunas modificaciones para encajar a los personajes...


End file.
